Babylon 5: In the Beginning
by Grand Admiral Harmon
Summary: AU. Instead of going off to Zahadum, Dukhat decides to go seek out the Humans because of their key role in defeating the Dilgar. His acolyte, the long haired Minbari called Delenn stumble across the humans at Jerico 3. Thus, the Earth-Minbari War began.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Delenn had spent her entire life an outcast among her own people. She had been born with long flowing hair, something not seen among the Minbari society. She had cramps every month, and unlike other Minbari, did not excrete fluids to keep her body cleansed. So, it was surprising when she decided to take up the paths of enlightenment and follow the teaching of Valen. She became an acolyte for the Minbari, using what had been taught her to improve the lives of others.

When she passed through Temple, she was given the rare choice of choosing which order she would join. It was even rarer surprise when she defied all logic and protocol and choose to join the Tenth Fane of Elleya. It was this order that Dukhat was a part of.

Dukhat, greatest of all Minbari. One of the greatest minds to have ever lived. Enlightened, not given to selfish indulgences. Calm and peaceful minded. It was he who prompted the Minbari to explore the stars more fully, and make contact with the other races. But, he also headed the Grey Council, that most secret and sacred of groups of the Minbari. And it was on the Grey Council's ship, the Fey'lar that he met Delenn.

"Do not be so naive Trulark," Dukhat said to the younger man as they walked through the halls of the ship, "Our only chance to not only survive but also expand is to make contact with outsiders."

The younger Minbari shook his head vigorously. "Dukhat," he said, trying to reason with his leader, "The other races are violent. Dangerous."

"Is our race any different?" Dukhat retorted, "Whenever the passions of our people are enflamed, we become a danger not only to those around us, but to ourselves."

"Of course," Trulark said, "But this race you wish for us to make contact with..."

"Humans," Dukhat volunteered.

"Humans," Trulark nodded, "We know nothing of them besides they defeated the Dilgar."

"That is reason enough for us to make contact with them," Dukhat said, stopping and turning to the younger man, "I know of no race that has its hands as bloodied as the Dilgar. Their destruction can only benefit the universe at large. Now, go get me this Delenn, or do I need to do so myself?"

Trulark bit his tongue but bowed his head. "I will see to it."

_Delenn stood in a room, metal bars making the room look more of a cage then a living space. Sitting by her was a man. She had seen this man many times in her dreams, with graying hair and a mustache that encircled his lips. He was no Minbari, but she had never gotten around to asking his name or race. She simply knew him. Simply as The One. A very good friend._

_"I finally met him," she told her dreamy quest._

_"Oh?" the man asked, the interesting almost flat tone of his accent nothing like she had ever heard before._

_"Yes," she nodded, "Dukhat stood next to me."_

_"Did he say anything?" her friend asked._

_"We are going to be making contact with a race soon," she said, her joy even in her dream state reaching uncontrollable heights, "First contact! I am so excited."_

_"First contact can be dangerous," he reminded her, "If done improperly, bad things can happen."_

_"This race we are meeting seems to catch Dukhat's eye," she said, "They defeated a very dangerous race recently."_

_"Oh really?" The One asked, "Tell me, was this race the Dilgar?"_

_"Yes," she said confused, "How do you know?"_

_"My race was that race," he told her, "My people are called Humans."_

_"Really," she said, a smile creeping across her face. While surprised to be sure, it was reassuring to know that this man was a representative of a race she was going to help make first contact with._

"Delenn," a hand shook her awake, "Get up. We are closing to communications range. And you have some knowledge of this Human race."

Delenn opened her eyes and blinked once. Alright. She was coming.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prometheus

**Part One: The Gathering**

**Chapter 1: The Prometheus**

"Captain," the First Officer shouted across the command bridge, "We got a unidentified ship in our sector."

Captain Michael Jankowski looked up from the console he had been bent over, looking over at his XO, standing next to the scanning station.

"Unidentified?" he repeated, walking over to them, "Is it showing any hostile intentions?"

"Unclear sir," he replied, "Our scanners are having a hard time pinpointing them sir."

"Send it on to Battlegroup-Commander Chafin."

Delenn walked into the observation room, and saw the massive display of the system. Five ships could be seen. Three were of a sleek rectangular design. The other two were larger, looking like massive blocks thrown together, with the mid sections rotating. She had only seen such things in historical archives. These people didn't seem all that advanced if they had rotating sections.

Behind the ships was a midsized planet, without any vegetation. But, a massive metallic dome could be seen on the planet. An inhabitation dome perhaps?

"Delenn," a man said, and before her she saw the massive presence of Dukhat. He dwarfed her by at least two feet.

"Master," she said, bowing her head, "I came as instructed."

"Come now," he said impatiently, "lift up your eyes."

"It's forbidden," she said horrified.

"I won't have acolytes of mine walking around with their eyes always down," he said, "You'll always be running into things."

She didn't know if she should laugh at his joke or be mortified that a man of his position would joke around like that. So, instead, she looked up at him and nodded. A warm smile played across his face.

"So Delenn," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, again against the protocols, and led her gently towards the group in grey. All shrouded in grey cloaks. No faces to be seen, standing in a circle.

"Tell me Delenn," he said, "What do you know of these Humans?"

"They are a very young race," she shrugged, "They have advanced though considerably in their time though. I suggest caution. They might not know what to expect of us."

"My thoughts exactly," he smiled.

"_Gunports opened_."

"Gunports opened sir," a scan officer reported.

Jankowski looked sharply over at him. "Are they charging?" he asked.

"Can't tell sir," he shook his head, "Their scanning us and it's overpowering our systems."

"Who gave that order?" Dukhat shouted.

Captain Dervelen, captain of the ship, turned to him with raised eyebrow.

"I did sir," he replied, "It's a sign of respect to show our weapons to them. Show we aren't hiding anything."

"You fool!"

"I'll be hanged for letting a bunch of upright aliens shut down our systems," Jankoswki growled, "Open fire on that ship!"

"Sir," his first officer said, turning to him, "Would not a warning shot be enough?"

"We don't know if they are powering up a superlaser!" Jankoswki barked, "Gunnery Sergeant: Fire!"

"They are firing on us!"

The words made everyone in the room spin around, as blue balls of energy erupted from the nearest ship. Dukhat staggered forward, and turning to the captain shouted, "Get us out of here! Now!"

The words had barely escaped his lips before the shots made contact, and the observation room exploded in fire and flying parts.

The first shot started a chain reaction. All five ships, suddenly and without orders, opened up on the Minbari ship. The blue bolts were soon joined by red lasers that lanced forth, striking the ship and throwing chunks and pieces all over the area of space as they continued to rack the large fish looking ship in fire.

"We are unable to open jump point!" the Captain shouted, "We can't leave!"

"Contact them," Dukhat said, staggering around, his leg broken, but refusing to sit down. "Tell them to stop firing."

"I've already sent a distress signal," the Captain reported, "And the Valen'fi should be here in a minute."

"NO!" Dukhat growled through his pain, "We must not let this escalate!"

"Stop firing!" Chafin ordered, "Cease firing! That's an order!"

"But sir," Jankowski said, "They are jamming us."

"Doesn't mean a thing," Chafin snapped, "They haven't fired on us or attempted to defend themselves! Captain, stand down or I am relieving you of duty."

There was a pause on the screen as an officer rushed over to Chafin and muttered something into his ear. Chafin closed his eyes then nodded.

"They just got reinforcements," Chafin said, "And they _do_ have weapons powered up."

The Valen'fi dropped out of hyperspace next to the Fey'lar and began firing with purple lasers at the human ships. One of the sleek ships was hit and shattered into two with the first shot. The next shots took out the engines and the bridge. The next six shots took out one more human ship, as if it was no more than a mere toy.

The _Prometheus_, it's captain enraged over the surprise attack, ordered every last gun fired once more into the Fey'lar. The explosion ripped through the observation dome.

"Get down!" Trulark shouted, jumping to shove Dukhat out of the way. But, he pushed them right into the falling shard of a bulkhead, and it stabbed straight through them, stabbing them into the floor. Trulark was killed instantly and Dukhat started to die, his breathing becoming erratic.

Delenn fell to his side and grabbing his hand shouted at him in her anger and fear.

"Delenn," he said and grabbing her by the hair, pulled her gently towards his bald, beard face, "Do not punish them for what they have done. They are young like you said. They are just frightened."

"They are animals," she spat, "I'll see them all slaughtered."

"That's not to like a Child of Valen to say such a thing," he said weakly, then, with a shuddering gasp, he died.

One of the bulky ships burned up as the Valen'fi sliced through it with its lasers. It tried to fight back, but it's orbit was decaying, and even as it fell through the atmosphere, pieces, both large and small were peeled off of it by the heat as it descended. The other two ships, knowing they were beaten, fled, going at full speed for the jump gate. The Valen'fi did not pursue, but let them go, having no more quarrel with them.

"What shall we do?" one of the Council asked, "They obviously were afraid. They might have taken our weapon ports open as a sign of hostility."

"It was an unprovoked attack on us," another one snapped, "We weren't even armed yet."

"But a fearful person doesn't know the difference," he pleaded, "Let's find a way to communicate with them."

"No!" Delenn shouted, stepping into their midst, rage in her eyes, "They butchered us without provocation! They killed the Chosen One! Kill them all! Give them no mercy!"


	3. Chapter 2: G'Kar and Londo

**Chapter 2: G'Kar and Londo**

"It is an annoyance of the first degree," Londo Mollari, Centauri ambassador to Earth said to the two men seated across the room from him, "Your man Jankowski has created quiet the diplomatic mess. My government has already been approached by the Minbari Federation with a request to join them in a war against your people."

The two Human men sitting across from him were wearing the black and blue dress uniforms of the Joint Chiefs-of-Staff. These men had complete control over the military of the Earth Alliance. One was a hard man to get along with, he had the personality that would have frozen his tenticles if he didn't have such a good constitution. The other just always seemed perpetually tired. And they both seemed none too happy at the moment.

Behind the men was the seal of the Earth Alliance in bronze. Londo once again wondered at the use of such massive items and symbols. The Centauri had no need for such things themselves.

"Your government has said no I hope," the younger of the two, General Robert Leftcourt said with a slight edge in his voice.

"We have declined their invitation of course," Londo shrugged, "Earth is our friend. We will not go to war against you."

General Fontaine shook his head. "The Minbari," he sighed with evident weariness, "I have been in Earth Force for nearly fifty years, and I have never seen a first contact handled so badly. How could Jankowski have handled it so badly?"

"That's why we kept him at Jerico 3," Leftcourt said, "He handles them badly every time he does get involved."

Londo lifted his hands and looked at his fingernails for a second. "How is your diplomatic overtures going?"

Fontaine sighed. "Not so good. Every one of the diplomatic envoys we've sent have been shot down before we can make contact with them. And with the fall of Jerico 3, we've gotten reports the Minbari are using it as a staging ground to further pushes into our territory."

"Well," Londo chuckled, "You did fire the first shot after all."

"That was not our intention," Leftcourt retorted, anger flairing up, "It was a tragic accident."

"Tragic accident or not," Londo looked at him, holding up his hand defensively, "It has started something even we Centauri never dreamed. The Minbari are a very old and powerful race. Never did we entangle ourselves in wars against them. We wouldn't have lasted, even at the height of our glory."

General Fontaine sighed and asked, "Is there anything we can do against them?"

"Pray," Londo said, not at all joking.

* * *

><p>G'Kar of Narn walked down the halls of the military headquarters of Earth Force. His earth colored skin and brown clothing did not seem to mesh well with the lighter colored yet bleak look of the base of Earth's military might. And defininetly his spots were surely nothing like this place at all. Oh well. And it did not surprise him when he saw Ambassador Mollari walking out of the Joint Chief's office.<p>

"They are insane," Mollari was saying to himself, "They are a lost people."

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Mollari?" G'Kar called out to the Centauri.

Londo looked over at him and snorted. "I have no time for pitiful examples of life such as yourself," he replied, "I've got to be going."

"Don't leave too soon," G'Kar mocked, "Or else you will miss the grand finale."

"Bah!" Londo growled, and began heading off down the hallway that branched to the left...and away from G'Kar.

G'Kar headed to the door. Two guards in grey uniforms stood on either side of the frame. He bent a head towards them.

"G'Kar of the Narn Regim to see the Joint Chiefs," he announced, "By invitation."

The smaller of the two guards lifted a communication bracelet that went around his wrist. He pushed a button and the perpetually angry voice of General Fontaine came through.

"Yes, what is it?"

"G'Kar of the Narn Regim is here," the guard reported, "Says he has an appointment."

"An invitation really," G'Kar muttered, "But we would be picking nits wouldn't we?"

"Send him in."

"Alright," he replied, and with a curt movement, opened the door and moved it back for G'Kar. He bowed his head and entered the room.

The two men stood. One was nearly completely white haired, and he was beginning to show signs of hair loss. The other one had lost all but a small portion of his. They were men worthy of respect. Or, so the humans thought. Narns were men of action much more then words alone. And he had not seen either one in action.

"About time," Fontaine snorted, "We thought you weren't going to make it."

"A slight delay," he waved his hand idly.

"Indeed," Leftcourt murmured, then more loudly said, "You just missed your buddy. Mollari was just with us."

G'Kar smiled slightly. "The slight delay," he nodded, "I bet he said he would not help your people in your new found war with the Minbari."

"Said it was best just to pray," Leftcourt shook his head.

"The Centauri don't like getting into anything they might have to get dirty over," G'Kar replied, "But, I can be of some help."

"Can you?" Fontaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My government is ready to..." he paused slightly, "Upgrade some of your weaponary. Give you a better fighting chance."

"But no military aid beyond that," Leftcourt sat down with a grimace, "I thought you had a great war machine."

"For one purpose only," G'Kar held up a finger as he took a seat himself.

"And that is?" Fontaine asked.

"To destroy the Centauri of course," G'Kar laughed.


	4. Chapter 3: Io

**Chapter 3: Io**

Io. Io is a civilian colony. Io is a civilian colony on a moon. Io is a civilian colony on the fourth moon. Io is a civilian colony on the fourth moon of Jupiter.

Io was not only a civilian colony. It also had been set up as a military outpost to hold against any alien invasions when Earth finally began to settle on other worlds within its own system. But, with the absence of war, for the almost fifty years between colonization to making contact with the Centauri, the base had become run down. A shadow of its former glory.

Then the Dilgar War came. When Earth Force went on the offensive to help the Nonaligned Worlds, it was feared that the Dilgar might strike against Earth. So, it had been brought up to fighting capacity. It was again forgotten until the Canal Wars, when rebels tried to take Io. The garrison held out, but barely. Afterwards, it became the base to seven Starfury squadrons, a battle group of five _Hyperion_-Class destroyers, seventeen planetary defensive guns and a garrison of nineteen hundred soldiers.

"Now," the man muttered, "If we actually had scanners installed yet."

"What's that?" the stockier man by him asked.

"Oh nothing," Jeffery Sinclair said, turning wearily around a corner to look down the hallway. A blue laser beam came down the hallway with a _plunk_, striking the wall near his face, "Although I really wish we didn't have these bulky Board-Blaster Rifles."

"Tell me about it," Michael Garibaldi grumbled, "If I wasn't such a lousy drunk I'd drown my sorrows off in a drink. Make it all the easier. Maybe you can drink for the both of us."

_Don't tempt me_, Jeff thought to himself.

"I won't go back!" a man's' voice from down the hall shouted, "You aren't putting me back in prison!"

"You robbed a bank Mr. Conway," Sinclair returned, "And no amount of pleading or shooting is going to help your cause. In fact, the shooting is going to hurt you more than anything."

"No!" Conway's anguished voice retorted, "I won't go back."

"Don't be a fool," Garibaldi shouted back, "You're pinned with nowhere else to go."

In return another blast flew down the hall, splattering against the metal grating that protected a massive fan that was slowly rotating behind them. There was almost no light in the place at all, except from the sunlight behind the fan. And it wasn't much either and always was changing with the rotating of the fan blades.

Sinclair took another quick look, and saw that between them and the fugitive were two piles of boxes. He motioned to Garibaldi and pointed out the boxes. Garibaldi understood and Jeff held up his hand. Then, he dived out into the open, away from cover. Two blasts shot past his face and back, and he dived for the first pile of boxes, which happened to be not only the closest but also the shorter of the two stacks. He slowly got on a knee and peering over the top was able to see the top of the man's head. He aimed and fired just above the hair on the man's head. The man flinched down, ducking.

He never actually meant to hit the man. It however gave Garibaldi enough time to dash to the next pile of boxes before the man had time to recover. The man was an amateur, and the thing about amateurs is, is that you don't have to worry so much about what they will do. Then, Sinclair looked above and as the man sprang up to get another shot, he lifted the board gun and fired a single shot. The blast went right on target. The man dropped to the ground with a yelp of pain as he grabbed his shoulder.

"Get him now!" Sinclair shouted, and they both dived over the boxes, although in his case it was more of stumble through it. But, they hadn't gone two steps before a single shot was heard and they slowed to a cautious creep forward. Garibaldi risked a quick glance over, almost flinched back, but steadied himself.

"He's dead," he said with a shake of his head, "Killed himself."

"Shame," Sinclair shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>I don't feel like a hero<em>.

Sinclair had never been good at putting the past entirely behind him. All the deaths at his hand, or caused by some action of his. As with earlier that week, with Conway. He had tried to help the man. But he had killed himself instead. These always came back to haunt him. In middle of the night, during the quiet trips back to his quarters.

But, it helped when his girl Carolyn decided to visit. She was in the kitchen, fixing drinks, and he leaned back in his seat. Official word had just reached him. He was finally receiving his own squadron. Something he had longed for since the beginning. And yet, he didn't feel like celebrating.

Carolyn walked out of the kitchen, in her jean blue blouse and green jeans and handed a cup to him. It was hot. Even looking at it confirmed that fact, steam wafting up from the liquid.

"So," she said with a slight smile, "Commander Sinclair of Alpha Squadron. Where are you going to be off to next?"

He looked over at her, at the curly hair. At the long face. And he felt her desire to be there for him. But also her divided loyalties. Between him and her cargo running job. That was always going to be between them.

"Haven't heard yet," he shook his head, "But, I'll miss you where ever I go."

"Ah," she shook her head, "Not as much as you tell me. You wouldn't be the same if you didn't do your military thing."

"You wouldn't care if I abandoned my post either," he smiled, "But I could never convince you to leave your job."

Carolyn shrugged. "Someone has got to pay the bills."

"I thought I made enough in the military to provide for both of us," he said with raised eyebrows.

"Not as much as you think," she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"Your new assignment," the commander of the base said, handing him a packet of sealed orders, "Is to take charge of a new fighter wing we are organizing near Pluto."<p>

Sinclair's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Your orders are in the packet," the commander said, waving him to open and read them.

He slowly opened the orders and his eyes grew wide. He was to start from Pluto and head off to Epsilon 3. Alone. No escort. No help. Nothing.

"These are legitimate orders?" he asked.

"They were given to me by the head of Earth Force Intelligence," the commander shrugged, "You will obey."

Sinclair nodded his head once. This was interesting indeed. He had just received the promotion to be head of Alpha Squadron. Now they wanted him to change posts that quickly? Very odd indeed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Vorlon

**Chapter 4: The Vorlon**

No. This was not suppose to happen like this. Humanity and Minbari were meant to work together. Not fight each other to extinction. Humans were to be the key. Together, they were meant to create empires and principalities. And throw down chaos and oppressors.

But, then again, the question once asked a thousand years ago remained true. What did the Younger Races understand about the business of Gods?

The orange-brown ship sped gracefully through space. Heading towards the one place in all the Galaxy where Vorlons met with people outside their own secretive race. The space station Babylon 4. A space station from a time long past. A time where shadows moved on thier own accord.

There was no one on that station. Well, except for one or two people. No, make that a few actually.

The docking bays slid open to receive the Vorlon ship. The station only needed two people to run at a bare minimum. And he knew who these two would be. That would greet him.

The slick ship landed with a soft thud in the hanger bay. The side of the ship opened and down the ramp he walked. Or was it really walking? It could have been gliding, was it not for the slightest of slumping each side of the encounter suit did in turn with each step/glide.

And waiting at the bottom of the steps was a man. In great Minbari robes. The great robes used by the Anla'Shok. The Rangers. The elite Minbari caste established by Valen himself. Valen, who brought an end to the Great Shadow War and brought a golden age to Minbari society.

"Kosh Naranek," the Ranger said, bowing his body to the Vorlon.

"Intelza Lennon," Kosh bowed the helmet of his encounter suit ever so slightly.

"Come," the Ranger said, holding his hand and directing the Vorlon, "There is problems."

"Is there a problem with the Anla'Shok?" Kosh asked.

"No," Lennon shook his head, "We have been doing quite well actually with training, preparing for the next war."

"Then the problems do not concern me," Kosh said, following the Ranger as they began walking down the long hallways.

"But this war has lasted four months now," the Anla'Shok said with a shake of his head, "I must know Kosh, is this war supposed to happen?"

"No," Kosh said without hesitation.

"How do we stop it then?" the Ranger asked, "In the past month alone we have fought three major battles with the humans. My people aren't even taking prisoners anymore from their warrior caste. The civilians are being left unharmed for now, but I fear what will happen later."

"There is a darkness growing," the Vorlon said, "And the light will only triumph with both races working side by side."

"You mean," the Anla'Shok said, his footsteps slowing as realization slowly began to dawn on him, "Without the humans, we cannot win?"

"Yes."

Lennon raised his eyebrows and followed him. "Then, what shall be done?"

"A man is coming," Kosh said.

"And who is this man?" Lennon asked, frowning slightly.

"The one who hears the song," was all Kosh would say.


	6. Chapter 5: I am Centauri

**Chapter 5: I am Centauri**

_We are Centauri._

_We are the Republic._

_Sacrifice is the Republic._

_I have sacrificed everything._

Thoughts like this ran through Londo's head as he walked down the street in the great city of New York on Earth. Humans by the millions walked through the streets with him. Aliens in the thousands could be seen going about their own business. But, because of the war, now in its six month, people were fleeing Earth.

_Probably for the best,_ he thought to himself.

Earth had such great history. Such artists. Epic poets. Scholars and philosophers to rival even the greatest Centauri to have ever lived. But now, it was only a matter of time. As with all things, everything comes down to time.

And what would happen once this race had been wiped out? Would anyone sing their praises? Would anyone remember them? He guessed not.

"You must use your influence to talk with the Minbari," the human by him was saying as they walked, "Or else, all is lost."

"Mr. Clark," Londo replied, "The Minbari are past talking to anyone or anything. They have entered a state of religious fervor. They have come to believe you are...what is that quaint human words...the Anti-Christ. You are just going to have to hope your Alliance can wither the storm."

"You don't understand," Morgan Clark said, turning to bypass a man walking through the street, "We have already lost all our outer colonies. Beta Durani is going to be their next choice. That, Proxima system. A whole host of key Earth planets and systems. Gone and lost to us."

"What would you have us do?" Londo asked, stopping in the street and turning to Clark.

"If you will not take to talking with them," Clark reasoned, "Join us. We can make a fight of it. A fight worth many a story. How the Centauri and Humans defeated the Minbari horde."

"I am sorry for you," Londo said with a sigh, "I really do. But picking a fight with the Minbari is not in our best interest. They could deal us real harm. The Centauri Republic has not lasted this long by being stupid. And we would not be better off because of it if we did begin to do so. I am sorry, but you are on your own in that matter."

"Then," Clark said, "We are truly on our own."

"Yes," Londo said, pursing his lips, "You are."


	7. Part 2: Chapter 1: Mars Dome Security

**Part II: In the Beginning**

**Chapter 1: Mars Dome Security**

*****A quick note. I have divided up the story into several parts. Each part goes back chapter-wise to Chapter 1 and so forth. Hopefully this doesn't cause too much confusion between the differences with Chapter numbering in the chapter list drop bar and how this is written.*

Zack Allen was new on the job. Mars was truly an impressive place, and it had only been a month since he had started. So many secrets to be revealed, so many things to be learned. The War concerned him, of course, but learning the ins and outs of Mars Dome was more than sufficient to keep the twenty-two year old out of trouble. That was to say as long as it didn't come looking for him.

His old man, Dan Allen, had always told him, "My boy, the more you try to avoid trouble, the more likely it will be to find you. Just relax, and it'll miss you completely." Did he understand what his father had meant? No. Nor did he really care too.

He was eager to impress, so when his boss came and gave him a job, he was eager to do it.

* * *

><p>He stood next to a wall, in the back part of town. The wall was made out of good old cement. Just like the city on Earth he had grown up in. Grand Junction, Colorado. One of the many wonders of the United North American Alliance. Not the largest city to be sure, but with the ability to look out at the Grand Mesa just north of it, what was to be gained by denying that elemental truth? He glanced back and forth, trying to find the man he was to meet here, at this place, at this time.<p>

A man stepped up from a corner of the nearby street and without really looking at Zack stepped next to him. "You the guy from Mars Security?"

"Of course," Zack replied, "What a silly question."

"It's not silly when you know the business I am in," the man said. He had thick black hair that even when slicked back like it was raised itself off the scalp by a bit. He had whiskers, dark in color that covered his lower face like a veil, "I'm a blasted sneak for you people. Only way I keep myself out of your cells."

_If he's bad,_ Zack thought to himself, _why is he not in prison then?_

"What can I do for you?" Zack asked, "Sneak or not, I wasn't told what you were doing or why I needed to met with you."

"I hear the Earth Alliance is looking for anybody who might have access to any information on the Minbari and their biology," the sneak commented.

"Maybe, maybe not," Zack shrugged, "Why?"

"I have information on a doctor that has extensive knowledge on the Minbari in general," the man said, "He's got enough information that would allow you to make a biological weapon to help defeat the Minbari."

Zack shook his head. "I'm just security here," he shrugged, "I don't report to Earth Force."

The man rolled his eyes. "Please," he groaned, "I might have been born on Mars, but I know that Security on any of the colonies is managed by Earth Force itself. Once you get this man, you'll be able to develop this weapon. And the military likes it's weapons."


	8. Chapter 2: Doctor's Oath

**Chapter 2: Doctor's Oath**

Stephen Franklin sat at his desk, looking through the microscope at the cells. The cells divided at an alarming rate. A rate which fascinated him. These cells were red, but they were not human. Pak Ma Ra blood looked so much like human blood, but these carrion eaters must have faster blood to break down the food they ate. Not only that, but they were also yellow cells. Not red. More like the Markab then anything. It was so interesting.

There was a brisk knock at the door. The knocking made him stop. Military hands were rapping at his door. His father had been Earth Force since before Stephen was born. And it seemed the military had special classes just to learn how to knock on a door military style. They all seemed to knock the same way.

"Enter," he called out, and the door slid open.

An officer in a rigid uniform stepped in. The man looked around the room, a little flicker of surprise running across his face. For a doctor, Franklin really didn't have a whole heck of a lot of stuff. Records and files were few, and beyond his microscope, scanner and computer, there wasn't much else in his office. A few needles and vials were here and there, but nothing too fancy.

"Doctor Stephen Franklin?" the man asked finally after a couple seconds.

"Yes?" the doctor said, turning his body a bit more towards him.

"Colonel Hage," the man nodded, "Earth Force."

"Welcome to my small office," he said, "If you are wanting to a checkup, you can start by taking off your shirt."

"I hear reports you have had a great deal of experience among the other races of known space," Hage said, taking a step over to a small chair in the corner of the room, where a briefcase was laid there.

"You heard correct," Franklin nodded, "Pak Ma Ra, Narn, Centauri, you name it."

"I even hear you have even been among Minbari," Hage said, "Is this true?"

"Indeed," Franklin said, "Why do you ask?"

"Eight months have passed since this war began," Hage said, "Everything we have done has done nothing to stop them. Hardly even slowed them. What can you tell me about the Minbari?"

"Like what exactly?" Franklin asked slowly.

"Their stamina," Hage said, not looking at him, "Life expectancy, metabolic rate. That sort of thing."

"I can tell you they heal quiet fast," Franklin shrugged, "The average heal rate of a Minbari is half that of a humans. They also can take a greater beating then Humans can. They can run longer, lift more and in general about better than us. Except for eyesight."

"Eyesight?" Hage said, glancing over at him.

"It's about the same as ours," Franklin shrugged, "We even have a slight edge in our night vision. But beyond that, not much else can be said."

"How did you come across all this?" Hage asked.

Franklin's answer came out easily. "About five years ago I was on a ship near the outer colonies. We came across a crashed ship. Something about navigation problems or something. I tried to save them but they died."

Hage nodded. "Did you perform an autopsy?"

"Of course," Franklin said a bit surprised by the question, "It was a new race that we'd never encountered before."

"Let me come straight to the point. My purpose in coming here comes straight from the Chiefs-of-Staff," Hage announced, turning away to look at Franklin's doctoral certificate up on the wall, "We doubt we will be able to defeat the Minbari. Our military has already suffered over thirty percent losses out of our total forces. Our estimates points to the war will probably be over in less than two more years."

"Are we really doing that poorly?" Franklin asked.

"Let's just say we aren't doing that good," Hage grimly said, "And as a desperate measure, we have been ordered to find any doctor that has experience with any Minbari."

"Genetic warfare?" Franklin asked horrified.

"Yes," Hage nodded, "The Joint Chiefs want a biological weapon created to help us defeat the Minbari."

"That's nonsense!" Franklin snapped.

"The Minbari have declared holy war on us Doctor," Hage said, stepping up to him, "They will not stop until they have whipped all humanity out!"

"The Minbari have not attacked civilian populations though," Franklin shook his head.

"Not yet," Hage held up a finger, "But once they wipe out our military, what then?"

"No Colonel," Franklin shook his head, "I'm a doctor, not a mass murderer."

"It's us or them Doctor," Hage retorted, "I don't like the situation, but I have my orders."

"And I have my oath," Franklin said, "To do no harm."

And with that he jumped across the room to his files. Grabbing them all in one grasp, he threw them on the floor. Hage looked on horrified as Franklin then took the vials, full of blood of many different races, and smashed them on the piles of papers. Then, taking a lighter, lit it.

"Are you insane?" Hage shouted, jumping for him.

Franklin dodged and thrust the lit lighter onto the blood soaked papers. Fire engulfed the papers, and Hage and Franklin struggled physically. Hage trying to get to the papers to save them, Franklin to stop him.

"Guards!" Hage shouted, and two soldiers rushed into the room, and grabbing Franklin, pulled him off of Hage and began to beat him.

Hage looked at the papers. Or the ashes left of him. He turned to the soldiers, his eyes enraged.

"Mr. Allen, take him away and put him under arrest," he snarled.

Zack grabbed Franklin as the doctor smiled. He was smiling more to himself then anyone else as he was dragged out of the building, his arms twisted behind him. He might have destroyed himself, but he wasn't going to be responsible for killing a race.


	9. Chapter 3: The Naked Mind

**Chapter 3: The Naked Mind**

Lyta Alexander sat in the bed, contentment filling her body. Never in her entire life had she felt this good before, and the man sitting in the chair next to her was more than enough reason. Alfred Bester held up a single black-leather gloved hand, and in her mind things, flashes of emotion, images, sensations, assaulted her body. The Psi Cop was trying to train her to control her mental block and strengthen it, but within the first few seconds he had not only gotten her to undress herself, but also to be satisfied.

He listened to her sighs and moans of pleasure, and if he wasn't such a disciplined mind, he could have taken real advantage of her. He was not so petty as all that. And despite her pleasant body to look at, and indeed, it was _very _pleasant, a scowl was creasing his forehead. Harder he pushed with his mind, and she was soon gasping for air in her pleasure. With a snarl and shake of his head, he pulled out.

Lyta's body trembled as she took a few quick gasps. Sweat streamed down her body, listening like a mirror. Her heart's racing slowed down ever so slowly. It took a full minute to regain her wits. It was then that she looked and realized her clothes were missing.

"What?" she asked with trembling breaths, glancing at her clothes lying in a crumpled pile on the floor, "How?"

"So disappointing, Miss Alexander," Bester shook his head, "You don't even remember what happened."

Lyta glared, "Perhaps it's best I didn't."

"I pretty much raped you," Bester said, then after a slight pause added, "Mentally of course."

"But why?" she asked, humiliation pouring through her now.

"As I told you even before we started," Bester replied, folding his arms into his black uniform, "With every telepath Earth can provide being sent to help in the war against the Minbari, we've discovered they might have telepaths amongst them. They have not yet shown themselves, but if they do, who knows how powerful they could be. We must build our mental defenses against such an event as them showing themselves. And you..."

"I failed," Lyta dropped her eyes, "Didn't I?"

"I could have taken advantage of you and impregnated you," Bester said, and she looked up with shocked incredulation, "Your defenses are terrible. You are Psi Corps. Have you really been taught so poorly?"

"I was trained as a P5," she retorted, feeling the heat rise to her face, "You are a Psi Cop."

"True," Bester smiled viciously, "But that is no excuse. You are part of the Psi Cops yourself. Unless you have changed your mind. You should have been able to hold out much longer, or been able to push back. I had you dancing like a puppet on its strings."

The words hurt. They stung like that off a bee sting. But, she knew it was true. What was the saying? The wicked taketh the truth to be hard.

Bester flicked a hand dismissively. "You may leave now," he said, and didn't look away as she hurriedly dressed herself.

* * *

><p>As Lyta stepped up to the lift to wait for it to finally arrive, a young man, roughly her age, in a green and black security suit walked up to her side. He took a quick side glance at her, then she could feel his eyes linger on her. His piqued interest couldn't have been any clearer had he shouted it at her. Not terribly professional of him.<p>

"You in some kind of trouble?" he finally asked after a minute of silence passed.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired, just wishing he would go away.

"I have a very good gift with spotting people in distress," he said with a quirky smile, "And I see you are not entirely well."

Lyta rolled her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"The dried tears on your cheek," he shrugged, "The red, puffy eyes. The pouting lip."

"I do not pout," she said, turning to him.

"Your lip says otherwise," he said, folding his hands in front of him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"I'm positive," she said.

"Really really?"

She glanced over at him with furrowed brow. "You are a persistent young man," she shook her head.

"I have to be," he smiled toothily, "I'm not a Tep. How else can I get to know about anyone?"

"You could carry on a conversation like a normal person," she replied, "And not bug people who don't want to talk."

"You want to talk," he said confidently, his smile closing around his teeth to make it closer to almost a smirk.

"Oh really?" she asked, turning fully to him now, "And how do you come by that assumption?"

"You're still talking to me," he said with a wink.

A tiny smile played across her face as the lift door opened and a large man stepped off the tube, mustard stains on his shirt. His thoughts were being shouted all over the place, and she knew the man's lunch wasn't quiet sitting right with him. That he didn't want his wife knowing he had splurged again on unhealthy foods. She blocked him out, and inclined her head slightly to the lift.

"This is my lift," she said, stepping into the lift.

"My name is Zack Allan," the man said, not stepping in with her, "Your name?"

"Lyta," she said with an annoyed smile, "Lyta Alexander."

"Well Lyta Lyta Alexander," Zack said, making her chuckle, "What would you say to meeting me for dinner tonight?"

"A little hasty aren't you?" she asked with raised eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes," Zack said, and turning walked off.

She frowned slightly. The kid hadn't even arraigned the time and place. She shrugged as the door closed. Maybe for the best. This could have been interesting.

* * *

><p>Lyta folded her laundry and put it away into her dresser. The mundane task of folding laundry, the folding of pant legs, the way the sleeves of a shirt came together. The soft feel of blouses. They were calming.<p>

As she closed the last drawer, her doorbell chimed.

"Yes?" she asked.

And through the door, holding two pizzas and a large bottle of soda in his hand, was Zack Allen. He wore a big boyish grin on his face. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of him.

"How did you find me?" she asked, intrigued by his being at her apartment.

"I'm security here," he said, putting the pizzas onto her table which was near the door, "It wasn't too hard to find you."

All she could do was smile. Either she was going to kill Mr. Allen, or she might just start to like him.


	10. Chapter 4: The Emperor Takes a Stand

**Chapter 4: The Emperor Takes a Stand**

In white and crème silk robes, Emperor Turin looked nothing if not the image of purity. He was not as painfully arrogant as some people in his court. His kind eyes were full of regrets. Regrets of things he could and should have done. And to add to it all, he was dying. Slowly and surely. Oh, his doctors assured him at least another thirteen years of life, but what would those years mean?

He walked beside a woman, a couple inches shorter then he himself. Her frizzy brown hair seemed unnatural compared to any of the women on all of Centauri Prime. Not because she had hair, most women on Centauri Prime had it. But because it covered all her head, and was not at all sleek like the women of his people. If he was not so familiar and accustomed to the sight of it, he would have been scandalized. Her brown eyes were so full of sorrow though, and that was something he could relate to himself. She was trapped between fire and destruction.

Also, she was the only women on the planet with this many guards that followed her around. Not even his wives had such an entourage of men. Soldiers in grey dress uniforms with braided loops over their right shoulders, newly invented phase plasma guns in their holsters, within easy drawing range. Most likely those guns had been reversed engineered by the Narns first from the weapons the Centauri used, then they had sold some to the humans and the specifics on how to build them.

At any rate, the guards eyed uneasily his own guards who eyed them just as uneasily. But his guards also wore creamy white and gold silk uniforms and bronze helmets and long barreled laser guns. It was laughable that they were at such odds with each other.

"I understand your position Madame President," he assured her as they rounded one of the corners in his hall, "But we cannot become involved in your war with the Minbari."

"But Your Majesty," President Elizabeth Levy said, in a voice that spoke of command, "Eight months. In eight months we've been pushed back on all fronts. Our analysts say we have no more than two years at most to survive unless something changes. Your Republic is one of the only allies we've ever had that has real strength behind it. We need your help."

"If the risks were not so great I would go for it myself," he shook his head, "But believe me, Madame President, if we go to war with the Minbari, we also will be systematically destroyed as you are."

"But, together we might have a chance," she reasoned, "Our forces have spirit in them, and you have a mighty empire with which to draw from."

"All would be meaningless against a race that was old even when we were young," Turin replied, "They are at least a thousand years more advanced then we are. Even during the height of our Republic we never entangled ourselves with the Minbari."

"It's easy to side with someone when the risks aren't great," she pointed out, "The real test is when it is a risk."

Turin chuckled. "Indeed," he agreed, "But, as a leader yourself, you must realize I must do what is best for my people."

"I know," she sighed, "But it is frustrating. Knowing that all is lost."

"Not all," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We have a system under our control called Epsilon 3," he said, stopping his walking, "I have decreed that the Epsilon System be given to any human refugees that flee there. We will protect them."

"Do you have any guarantees?" Levy asked, "What is not to keep the Minbari from chasing them into the system? You would be brought into the war just as we are. I thought you wanted to avoid that."

"The Minbari are not at war with us," Turin pointed out, "The Minbari have a caste system. Warrior, Worker and Religious. One of thier most highly time honored beliefs is that serving others is the noblest thing to be done. Believe me when I say, it is all I can get for you. And it's better then no help at all."

Levy sighed. "Then it will have to do, I guess."


	11. Chapter 5: Anla'Shok

**Chapter 5: Anla'Shok**

"Our Holy War against the Humans goes well," Council member Shanar said from his place in the circle, the light illuminating each of the Nine, "At least thirteen planets and system have fallen to us in these eight months alone."

"Our losses?" another member asked.

"Minimal," Shanar was proud to report, "We have lost an estimated six hundred killed and seventeen hundred warriors wounded. We haven't lost a single heavy cruiser during this war, and we have not lost any of our fighters either."

"The humans?" the same member asked.

"Seven thousand dead," Shanar nodded his head, "And that's just their ground forces. They've also lost sixty capitol ships, about seven hundred fighters and those that have escaped have been heavily damaged."

"Not very balanced," another member sighed.

"Shalak is correct," another Council member interjected, "The Humans have been unable to do us any damage. They cannot fight us."

"But they do," the Shanar replied with a shrug, "And they die."

"They can do no more harm to us then an insect to a great beast," Shalak commented.

"This is a war," yet another member of the Council interjected, "A holy war. People die in wars. It's the way of things."

"War implies both sides have an equal chance of success," Shalak's supported pointed out, "And the Humans have no chance of success against us."

"It's their problem," Delenn finally spoke from the position that had been set aside for her. While not a member of the Council, she did have a great voice in their meetings.

"How so?" he asked.

"They fired the first shot of this war," she reminded them, "They started this war. And by Valen we will finish it."

"You seem to forget," Colenn, a member of the council who had remained silent this entire time, "Dukhat wanted peace. We have disobeyed his most basic of principles."

* * *

><p>Lennon stood in the circular command deck of the station. The view port was opened to space, and he could see far off a planet. Tan soiled and white polar caps. Epsilon 3 was a great place. And refugees from the Earth Alliance that could not get back to the inner worlds were streaming towards the planet. They did not see or even know that the station was there. The tacion emissions prevented that from happening.<p>

"It's a sad thing really," he shook his head, "Imagine. All those people fleeing here. And why?"

"Your people declared Holy War against them," the man that stood next to him said, arms folded, "And they have nowhere else to go."

"I hope Kosh was right about my people not coming here," Lennon sighed, "Even with the Rangers currently being stationed on this station and the Centauri military presence, we will never be able to hold off an attack by them."

The man turned to him with a smug smile, "Why Lennon. You know the Minbari better then that, being one yourself."

"I hope my people will just observe the fact we have a non-aggression treaty with the Centauri," Lennon remarked.

"Oh they will," the man replied.

Silence fell among the both of them as they withdrew into thier own thoughts. At last, the silence was broken by the man.

"How is the human?" he asked.

"Sinclair will have no memory of this visit when the Vorlon releases him back to his people," Lennon replied.

The man nodded his head. "Good," he said, "Otherwise, it would interfere with the future."


	12. Chapter 6: To See War

**Chapter 6: To See War**

I sit in the dark. Listen to the cries. To the pleas. I realize that these cries and pleas are not of the people dying next to me. The humans that surround me. Lying in their own blood and gore. I have tried to pick the one place with the least amount of blood. My clothes are new, and I really don't feel like bloodying them.

The cries and pleas are my own. They are not in words or carry voice for those to hear. They are from within. My soul screaming for the end to be quick and merciful for these poor souls.

The Earth Force personnel return from the front lines, carrying even more of their wounded comrades. Some are able to walk by themselves. Some need the support of others. But, all in all, they are a beaten bunch of men. Determind, to be certain. But determination alone does not win battles.

Those that can sit, sit with their backs to the walls. Those who can stand, stand by the windows. The defenses surrounding the colony of Proxima Seven is collapsing. Screams and shouts and blaster fire is ringing out closer and closer. Like lightning explosions can be seen flashing through the windows.

An Earth Force officer rushes into the room, screaming for the doors to be shut and those who can fight to prepare to die. The soldiers begin to fire from the windows. But they are soon cut down. Minbari warriors begin to try to climb through the windows. But the officer is a determined fellow, and holds them off with two PPGs, each aimed at a different window.

_Very good, _I think with a grim smile, _my training has taken hold on them. _

The door begins to bend and break with snapping cracks, and soon I can see bones. They force their way in, and after a few fall from point blank blasts they are able to grapple with the humans. So begins the two sides as they fight hand to hand. The humans know that no mercy will be given, and even the most severely wounded at least try to swat wearily at their foes. They ask none, give none and recieve none.

Blasts at close range sear flesh. Knives swing. Minbari fighting poles crash. Blood flies in graceful arcs that almost look as if a painter had flicked his brush full of paint onto a canvas. Screams of pain and defiance and fear ring out. The room isn't very large, and soon people are stepping over one another. But sooner or later, the last breath escapes the last dying human.

I escaped. Oh yes. But that was because the Minbari have no quarrel with me. They have no idea that I have been helping them learn how to fight with PPG pistols and rifles. That over the previous two weeks, Minbari have been losing more soldiers than ever before, because of the humans and their new toys.

That was over a week ago. The Kha'Ri believe that the humans show great promise. Even as they are becoming an extinct race. Perhaps, if they survive, we will enter an alliance with them. A military and economical one. Stronger then what we have now. But, that really matters little to me. I walk down the halls of the Narn transport, by myself. Thinking of that day. How noble the Humans are.

I am G'Kar. I am Narn. I will survive.


	13. Chapter 7: A Dream of Peace

**Chapter 7: A Dream of Peace**

A station rotating in space. That is what it was. It was long, at least five miles long. Several panels rose from the side and she wondered if they were solar panels or something. And in front of this station were human Starfurys, Minbari cruisers, Narn transports, Centauri vessels. Delenn was at a loss on what this station was. All these races were in one place. And they weren't shooting each other, which was surprising. It looked human in origin, but did that mean anything? She had never seen what this was before.

"It's beautiful," the One said, stepping by her side, "A human station."

"The One," she sighed, leaning onto his chest. He folded his arms around her, and for once she felt something she had not known was there. A concern. Questions. Insecurity.

"What is this place?" she asked, "Do you know what it is?"

"I don't," he shrugged, "but it speaks to me. Calls me to it."

She smiled. "And what does it say?"

"It speaks of peace," he murmured, "Of war. It is...a nexus. The future of all our races hinges on this place."

"Your race seems not to have a future," she said bitterly, "This place will not get form."

"Minbari," he said slowly and without malice, "This war should not have happened."

"Your people fired the first shot," she snarled, "Dukhat was killed, even as he tried to end the fighting!"

"A tragedy," he murmured.

"Yes," she said, pulling away from The One, "But it is more of a tragedy of the humans, and not us Minbari."

The One shook his head and sighed, "If only your wisdom could match your rage and lust for war."

"What do you mean?" she demanded.

"You will destroy the only one who could help us end this war," The One said, stroking his beard, "Unless you end the fighting to allow peace talks to commence."

"Oh really?" she demanded, "And who would be able to do such a thing?"

"A man named Jeffery Sinclair," he said, "If he dies, we all will lose precious ability to end this war. And the blood shall be on your hands. Not ours."


	14. Chapter 8: The Heart Beckons

**Chapter 8: The Heart Beckons**

"There you are Delenn," her father said, coming out into the garden that was in the back of her home, "You haven't answered any of my calls."

"Father," she said without looking at him. She stared at the crystalline flowers that bloomed from the bones of Minbar. The sunlight dazzled off of them in perfect purity.

An uncomfortable silence passed as her father took a couple steps towards her. She could feel his concern as he looked upon his only child. A cough escape from him. It sounded very watery.

"Are you alright Delenn?" he asked, sitting by her.

A second of silence passed as she collected her thoughts. "He said it was dangerous," she said at long last.

"Who?" he asked, taking a seat next to her, back straight, "What is dangerous?"

"The One," she said quietly, "He said First Contact was always dangerous."

"Ah," he said with a smile, "You make it out to be that he is more than just a night visitor. But a real being."

She shrugged, "I learned something about him," she said.

"And what was that?" her father asked.

"He's human," she said with a smirk, "It would explain the strange hair he has."

"Much like yourself," he pointed out, reaching over and lovingly grasping a bit between his old fingers.

"He said," she slowly remarked, "That if this war continues, the blood will be on my hands. Not the humans. Do you think I made the wrong choice? That I was wrong to help push the Council into our Holy War?"

An uncomfortable silence passed. "Yes," he said finally.

"Why?" she asked.

"They are a young race," he said, "Oh so very young. The young are afraid, even in their feelings of invincibility. They are facing a galaxy that is full of wonders. And dangers. You could not expect them to know how to react to our presence."

"They could have done so with honor," she said.

"How?" he asked, "We approached with gun ports open."

"It's a sign of respect," she retorted.

"That they had no prior knowledge or experience with," he replied, "They fought in the belief that you had come to attack them. The humans have even tried to make amends for their mistake. But the Grey Council will not let them."

"They are animals," she said with head held high, "And animals must be butchered."

Her father coughed again, and he wipped his mouth with a hand. Her father had been getting sicker. She didn't know if he would live much longer. He was getting so very frail. And there was simply nothing that could be done.

She knew it was breaking his heart. The war with the humans. It was killing him. She knew it. Adn he knew it.

"Then," he said in a raspy voice, putting a hand on her own, "The blood is yours."


	15. Part 3: Chapter 1: Vir of House Cotto

**Part III: ThirdSpace**

**Chapter 1: Vir of House Cotto**

Vir was one of those young men that had always been shy. Even at this age of believed invincibility, 15 standard years of age, he was still that way. Nothing seemed to break him out of the shell he wove around himself. Nor had he ever had any luck with women. They were frightening, scary, but so desperately lovely. Not that his hometown Twindle was exactly a place to go find women or anything.

So, it was beyond him or his ability to reason that he currently had two young women on each side of him, stroking his shoulder and caressing his cheek. It was very very uncomfortable on so many levels, but nice all the same. It made some...interesting...body movements. And, he was seriously feeling his mind melt through his ears.

His friend, Cirni, had just had his eighteenth birthday the same day. Cirni was in a family with powerful ties to the throne itself. So, he had invited all his friends to come with him to a great party to be held at the great mansion of House Virini. Even Vir had been invited, and had gone to his father to ask permission. His old man had said no. Like he did with just about anything Vir asked.

But, Vir was right. And his father was wrong. It was as simple as that.

So, he had snuck out of his house to go attend his friends party. He had even gotten a planetary shuttle to ferry him across the planet to his friends home. It was a great honor after all. Milo Virini, his friends father, was part of the Imperial Court. To not go would have been a great dishonor. And Centauri are all about honor.

"Can you believe it?" a young man, only two years older than he was said, walking up to him, his arms wrapped around two women himself, one hand on a cup of brivari, the other hand rubbing the arm of the woman on that side of him, "Drinks and women all over the place. Like maggots in mud."

"Prince Cartagia!" Vir exclaimed, his eyes bulging, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to enjoy a friends party," he said, laughing as the girl next to him collapsed into a drunken sleep, "What else do you need to convince you I should be here? Enjoying myself."

"But Centallus is on the other side of the planet!" Vir said, trying not to focus on the women as they began to run their hands up and down his chest.

"My father is away on one of the other planets on official Republic business," Cartagia explained with a dismissive sniff, "And besides, I am heir to the throne. I can do what I want."

"That's exactly what I mean," Vir said fearfully, "Where are your guards?"

"Ditched them Vir," the young prince smiled, upending the cup and drenching the sleeping maiden in his drink, "Now, if you will excuse me Vir, I have to attend to these two lovely young ladies."

And with that, he tossed his cup backwards, and it hit a staggering youth. The cup bounced off and the kid hit the floor. An uttering of curses flowed from his mouth, causing his companions to burst out laughing at his misfortune.

"Did you see that?" Vir said, not to anyone in particular, "The Prince of the Republic is here! Bad things can happen."

"Oh Vir," one of the girls sitting by him said, "You worry too much."

"Yeah Vir," the other one pleaded, "Concentrate more on us then on the other people here."

Vir thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "Well," he reasoned, "Can't be any harm in this."

He turned and kissed the girl to his right. He turned his head and kissed the other one on the forehead. He was about to get a little more aggressive when he noticed a man stepping up to him and stopping. He looked up, and his eyes bulged in shock and fear.

"Get up Vir," his father growled, "Before I do so myself."

Vir blinked once, then scrambled to get up. In his haste, both girls fell to the floor, and though drunk, it drew from them protests. He turned to apologize, but Vir's father grabbed him by the back of his hair and began to drag him out the door. Cirni stepped infront of them, drunk, and waved to them.

"Mana Cotto," he said, "Where are you taking my man Vir?"

"Home," he said with little patience.

"But the party..."

Vir's father put his face on the young man and threw him out of his way. Cirni fell on the ground and laughed. Vir watched in horror as his father put his foot on Cirini's ribs and rolled him out of the way with a shove of his boot.

"Be grateful I don't tell your father about this drunken revilree going on at this very moment," Mana Cotto snarled and continued on his way. Dragging Vir by the hair as he went.

Out the door they went into the dark night. Streets lamps lighted the walls near their transport. They soon were on the transport back to their house, and Vir sat across from his father. He hung his head in shame. His sweating hands clasped before him.

"Vir," his father said, "I am disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I told you 'no'," his father continued, "And you disobeyed me."

"I know," he mumbled.

"How can I trust you if you don't do as I ask you?" his father asked.

"You can't," Vir burst into tears.

"No," his father said, "I can't."


	16. Chapter 2: Dreams of Glory

**Chapter 2: Dreams of Glory**

_Susan Ivanova was sitting in the command chair of a great ship. Ships flew outside, and she was shooting them down. On one side of the ship she commanded flew Minbari warships. But, ironically, they were flying with her, fighting by her side. On the other side was Brakiri ships, that looked like the skeleton of a dinosaur head. They were following her commands._

_Power coursed through her veins. She was invincible. Entire fleets had been laid waste by her fleet of allied ships. But, strangely the enemy in front of her were Earth Force Heavy Destroyers. They were different somehow, instead of the usual brown and grey and blue Earth Force favored, these were pitch black. And weird spikes grew from the sides of the ships, like spider legs._

_Why were these ships from Earth fighting her? Really? What kind of nonsense was this? She was Earthborn. She wasn't a Marsy. But, everything screamed to her to fight and kill these guys. They weren't good. She knew that much._

_"Open fire!" she screamed, "Fire! Fire!"_

"Susan," a voice said, shaking her gently. She awoke with both eyes and blinked once as her mind oriented itself to what reality was and what wasn't.

"Ganya," she rolled her eyes, "Why have you woken me? Want me to rip your ear off?"

Her older brother laughed. "No," he said, "No need to do that."

She looked around, and wondered why it was still dark. Her clock was broken, so she couldn't tell the time. And she really didn't feel like turning over to look out her window to see what time of night it was.

"What is the time?" she asked.

"400 Hours," Ganya replied.

She turned to her brother, the blankets trying to bind her in a prison of cloth. "400?" she asked.

"4 am," he informed her after an exasperated sigh.

"Why wake me up so early?" she asked, "Don't you leave tomorrow at 7?"

"Got orders to get back to my ship," he said, "Everyone from the _Lexington_ if being called back."

"Why?" she asked, "You promised a whole week with us."

"Father said the exact same thing," Ganya shrugged, "But, the Minbari have broken through one of our colonies and have made a push. One battle group has even been spotted in hyperspace. Earth Force command says they are probably heading for Earth space itself."

"They wouldn't," she said with raised eyebrows, "Would they?"

"Heavens knows we can barely stop them," Ganya said with a sigh, "But we will give them a good old Russian greeting."

"Just be careful," she said, pushing to a sitting position, "I don't want to lose you like we lost Mama."

"You won't," he assured her with a pat on her leg, "Captain Steams is a good officer and man. He'll pull us out of it alright. Always has before."

Susan sighed. That didn't really comfort her. She knew he might die. Something inside her told her this would be the last time they met. She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her back tight. As they broke off their embrace, she picked up one of her earrings from the side table and pushed it into his palm.

"Keep it," she said, "For luck."

She had expected Ganya to argue. That he couldn't take her earring. What would the others say? But to her surprise, Ganya gripped it tightly in his fist and nodded.

"When I come back," he said, "I'll give it back to you."

He stood up and walked towards her door. He reached the doorknob when she said, "I love you."

"I know," was all he said as he opened the door and walked into the hall, closing it behind him.


	17. Chapter 3: Zeta One

**Chapter 3: Zeta One**

"Here they come!"

The sight was one he was getting tired of seeing. Minbari fighters flew in star-formations of five squadrons each, the sheer number nearly blanketing out the space behind them. Zeta One could not help but be reminded of a swarm of locusts from northern Utah in migration. His squadron circled around the _Ares_ preparing their pulse laser cannons to fight off the oncoming Minbari fighters, which reminded him of a bizarre version of TIE Interceptors from the very old _Star Wars_ movies.

_Odd time to be thinking about Sci-Fi movies during a battle in space_, he remarked with dark humor. He turned his starship to port and used his side thrusters to let him glide along the side of the ship.

"What was that Zeta Leader?" Zeta Four asked.

_Chrap. Did I use my outside voice?_

"Nothing Zeta Four," he replied, "Alright, these Minbari are coming in hot. Engage in holding action until the _Ares_ can jump to Hyperspace."

"What about us?" Zeta Six asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"We'll follow them out," he said, "but it won't do us any good if they can't escape. Now, break and engage!"

The starfury lurched forward as he propelled his star fighter towards the enemy. They were already firing, but at the range they were, it wasn't doing any real damage. He smirked to himself. So much more advanced than us and yet they couldn't even wait until optimum firing range. Wasn't there an old saying about with age came patience?

Fourteen months of war. And still, he couldn't lock on to any Minbari fighters. They had some stealth technology that made their scanners slide off them like butter thrown onto a hot pan. Not even the weapons and systems sold to them by the Narn had defeated the technology yet. But, he still had one of the best records for hitting ships by sight alone, and within a couple seconds he was engaged.

A Minbari fighter tried to play chicken with him. But, as it was an Earth game, he beat the Bone-head. At the last second the Minbari tried to peel away, and with the openeing he was able to blow off the engines of the ship, making it crash into another Minbari fighter as it dived to try to take out Zeta Four, who was his wingman. Or wingwoman in this case.

"Watch it Zeta Seven. You've got four on your tail."

"Good hit Zeta Nine!"

"They're all over me! Aaaahhhh!

"Zeta Two is down! I repeat..."

"Zeta Three just bit it as well."

"Take that you dirty dogs!"

"Two more Bonies I can paint onto the side of my Starfury!"

"Yahoo!"

Three minutes had passed, and Zeta One had somehow managed to survive. A Minbari fighter had come from above him, trying to blast him with their purple lasers, but all had managed to miss him. At the last second, he had turned on his Y axis and had blasted it as it had swooped down past him. It was with great satisfaction he had seen the pilot, who had somehow managed to escape the blast, choke on the vacuum of space and get cut in half by Zeta Four's bottom wing as she zipped past him and nailed a Minbari fighter head on.

He took a look around, and noticed to his surprise that most of the Minbari fighters had been destroyed. With only a few Minbari fighters still left, and the humans in control, the Minbari fighters broke off the attack and ran for it. Nothing like seeing the back of the enemy to brighten one's day.

"Do we pursue?" Zeta Eight asked.

"Are you still there Mouthy?" he asked.

"Sure am, Hagendase," the man said with a laugh.

"Good to hear," Zeta One replied, "And no. Stay by the _Ares_."

"Zeta Squadron," the voice of the captain of the _Ares_ said, "Jump point now opening. Get back to us. We are going in."

"Roger that," Zeta One said, "Alright people, get to the _Ares_."

And indeed, as they turned the brown and orange vortex had opened into that mysterious dimension known as hyperspace. As they headed off towards the Ares, far off, nearly seventeen hundred kilicks, a vortex opened.

"Counterman prior orders," the Captain called back out, "Just follow us in. We've got a Minbari crusier heading our way. We've only got twenty minutes to be gone."

"Roger that."

Into the Vortex they went. And several hours later, out they came into normal space. Near Jupiter. Right above the asteroid belt.


	18. Chapter 4: Lexington's Last Gleaming

**Chapter 4: Lexington's Last Gleaming**

Captain Roger Steams might not have been the greatest of captains in history he admitted, but he sure fought like the best. And right now, he was heading one of the last defenses of the Middle Colonies as they were called. He couldn't really explain it any other way.

When Earth had began colonizing, what became known as the Earth Alliance had been set up in zones. The Outer Colonies. The Outer Inner Colonies. The Middle Colonies. The Inner Colonies. And The Core Planets. And they were about to loose the last of the middle colonies. But, he had gotten out of worse scrapes then this. Or, so he told himself.

He had twelve of the Nova Dreadnoughts in his battlegroup, with his own sleek Hyperion-class _Lexington_ as flagship. Ironic that the smaller ship was the leader of the wolf pack. But, out of all the captains here, he had the most experience against the Minbari. That could have been another reason he was called to lead this suicide run.

This system was a binary system. Great spacial particle clouds, almost nebulous in nature surrounded them on both sides. Actually, everywhere. Everywhere one looked, they could see the clouds of particle. Orange and yellow. It was beautiful to see. It would be beautiful to see this in their last moments of life.

Well, that was not very good to think about. Steams had more important things to think about. He wiped away at a stray hair that had come from his black hair onto his dark face.

"Captain Ghram wants to ask when we shall set off to attack the Minbari," the comms officer shouted from his seat.

_Idiot_, Steams rolled his eyes.

"Tell him we shall not attack," Steams said, "Tell him I am done having this conversation. Our orders are to wait here. And wait here we shall."

* * *

><p><em>John Sheridan walked down the hallway. Calling out for The One. He had no name for her beyond that. He had seen her many times in his dreams. He had now finally met her race, the Minbari. And they were ruthlessly crushing his race.<em>

_He walked around a corner, and there she was, standing with arms folded, looking out at a pond of still water. Her hair flowed past her shoulders, and he again wondered at what she really was. How could such beauty come from a race of such violence._

_"Hello The One," he said, walking up behind her._

_"Hello," she said slowly, "The One."_

_"Odd we keep calling each other that," he mused, "I don't think I've ever actually gotten your actual name."_

_"Does it matter?' she asked, not looking at him._

_"Well yes," he said, walking to her side, "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"No," she shook her head, "But I did."_

_"Want to talk about it?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "I have sinned a great sin," she said, "And I must pay penance for what I have done. I am sorry, but I must go through the rebirth ceremony. I don't know what will happen to me. But, we might never see each other again. I'm sorry The One."_

_"Don't be," he smiled, "Do what must be done."_

_She looked up at him at last, and put a hand on his cheek. "The One," she said slowly, "I must tell you."_

_"Tell me what?" he asked, thoroughly confused._

_"I love you," she smiled sadly, "Goodbye."_

_And with that, she vanished. Leaving him flabbergasted._

John started from the dream. For some reason, he knew she would not come to his dreams ever again. The mystery woman, The One, was never to be seen again. It was sad. A very sad moment for him.

* * *

><p>"John," Captain Steams said as Sheridan walked onto the bridge, holding onto the low gravity railing to keep from losing his step.<p>

"Captain," he nodded, "How goes everything?"

"The Minbari are coming," Steams said.

"Did the scanners get something?" Sheridan asked.

"Soldiers instinct," Steams told him.

Sheridan raised an eyebrow. "I see," he said, "And does soldiers instinct tell you you should probably get some rest sir?"

"Rest is for the dead," Steams smiled, "And I'm not dead yet."

Sheridan nodded and walking with the confidence of someone who had spent years practicing, he let go of the bar and began striding towards his chair, in his station. Steams grabbed him by the arm as he was about to pass.

"I need you to do something for me John," he said, turning to him.

"Anything sir," Sheridan nodded, "Anything at all. Just name it."

"Make sure the crew gets out of this alive," he said, a sad look on his face.

"Sir?" Sheridan asked.

But, before he could ask, the navigation officer called out, "Jump points activated."

* * *

><p>Twenty-seven Minbari capitol ships were coming towards the <em>Lexington<em> Battlegroup. Every Starfury pilot had been launched, and with their greater maneuverability, had been able to annihilate the Minbari fighters. But, the enemy cruisers were a different matter entirely. A squadron of Starfurys, the last survivors of the Starfury pilots, flew towards the massive ships, held back in reserve. But, the reserves were now all that was left.

Most of the cruisers had been damaged, but they continued to fight. Explosions raked the space around the enemy cruisers, but the enemy seemed to be shielded, because they simply couldn't get them. In one moment, the Minbari cruisers all fired, and six of the twelve cruisers and five of the remaining six Starfurys vanished in a blaze of glory.

A blast grazed the Lexington, and the comms station exploded, ripping the comm officers face apart. Fire began to rage in his station, only made worse by the blood that poured from his gaping wounds, and another crew member while risking loss of footing, ran over with a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. As he proceeded to do so, another explosion raked the ship.

"Report!" Captain Steams shouted to Sheridan.

"Half the fleet has been whipped out during the last volley," he said, sweat making his fingers slick on the counsel, "And only one Starfury remains in the fight. No, wait, take that back. We've just lost him."

"Enemy fleet?" Steams asked.

"Within five clicks of our position," he said, "And they don't look happy."

"They're ships," Steams ground his teeth, "They have no feelings. Order the _Monty Python_ and _You've Been Served_ to reposition behind us to give us-"

Suddenly the bulkhead exploded, and the beams fell down. The command crew rocked back and forth from the explosion, rattling them a bit. The clipboard that Sheridan had floating infront of him smacked his forehead as he jolted forward and that gave Sheridan enough time to stop himself before hit his head on the console board infront of him. He shook himself. On his earpiece came garbled information, as each of the sections reported in.

"Damage to all sections," he said, "Captain."

"Captain?" he asked, after no reply.

He turned his head, and what was left to be seen was Steams had, crushed and blood floating everywhere, and not falling. What little gravity there had been was gone. The blood floated in the air and sometimes blobbed together.

It hit him then, even as the fighting still continued. He wasn't ready for this moment. He was supposed to get his promotion to captain when everything was fine. When it wasn't a combat situation. When he could adjust. But, as he looked around, everyone was looking to him. They expected him to do something about it.

He could feel it. The fear in their eyes. The same fear that threatened to overtake him. Only thing was, he didn't have that luxury. He was in command, whether he wanted it or not.

"You're now the captain," the gunnery sergeant said, "What are your orders sir?"

Sheridan took a deep breath. This was the moment that would define who he was. "Open up a comm channel to the other ships," he said.

"Ready sir," the replacement comms officer said, "But it might be scratchy. We've lost most communications systems."

"This is Commander John Sheridan," he said, "I am taking over command of this battlegroup." He took a deep breath, "We aren't getting out of this unless we get nasty."

"What did you have in mind _Commander_?" one of the captains asked testily, "You have no authority over us. Where is Captain Steams?"

"I was second-in-command to Steams," Sheridan said, in no mood to fence with superior officers, "And since he was killed in the last minute, I am in command of the _Lexington_ now, ergo, in command of this group. Savvy?"

"Yes," the captain replied after a second hesitation.

"I am authorizing the use of tactical weapons," he said, "I know we all have two in storage. With luck, we can blow these s.o.b.s to Hell where they belong."

There was a silence. It might have been shock. Might have even been outrage. Even the bridge had fallen silent. This was the order from a man gone mad.

"Do it!" he barked, "This is a direct command. Or none of us are getting out of this thing alive."

Then, without much adue, fourteen nuclear warheads were fired out. The Minbari cruisers kept coming, firing at the Earth Force ships. Another ship was sliced apart like cheese, beginning to spiral in a slow circle as she lost control, pieces shattering into its neighboring ships. Onwards the enemy came, and onwards went the warheads.

_By heavens,_ Sheridan smiled to himself despite his terror, _They are so arrogant they aren't even attempting to shoot down these warheads._

"Back away," Sheridan ordered, "Reverse thrusters. Bring us about now!"

But, the Minbari ships were closing fast and even as they turned to flee, another ship was sliced from stern to aft, and it wasn't just pieces of hull that was sucked out into the vacuum of space. The Minbari were within two clicks now, so close that the ships were now trading shots like old sailing ships firing broadsides with cannons, only for the fact that Sheridan was quiet sure a sea faring captain would never turn his back to an enemy that still had gun that fire up his aft. Just as a Minbari cruiser was getting almost within range to fire a shot that would take the _Lexington_ out, the nukes exploded. Even though the nukes were now behind the ships, they were able to get the engines. One by one the Minbari cruisers exploded in a firey chain reaction. And in a second, the entire Minbari fleet vanished. But, the fire still had enough force to push the Earth Alliance ships forward.

But, when all was said and done, Sheridan was able to take a few very unease breaths and say, "By heavens. We did it. We actually did it."


	19. Chapter 5: Mind Wars

**Chapter 5: Mind Wars**

The GROPOS, also known as Ground Pounders, had been driven back. Street by street. Building by building. It had taken nearly all day for them to get pushed back this far.

But now as night grew closer, they took refuge in a building, with a dozen telepaths that were working over time to try to tear into the Minbari minds. These minds were different then any they had so far encounted. Their minds were disciplined against telepathy.

But, on a slight scale they succeeded, and fighting soon range out in the streets. But, not between Earth Force personalle and Minbari ground forces. But between two dozen Minbari that had been implanted with the notions that the rest of the Minbari had actually led them into a trap. And now they fought to protect themselves, meanwhile doing the unthinkable. Minbari killing Minbari.

Byron walked among the normals. His flowing hair went to his shoulders, and his hooked nose gave him a look of a crow. And, unlike many telepaths, he let himself open, not putting up the walls the normals had forced upon them.

He felt their pain and fear. And the resigned state of these men. They had never beaten the Minbari in open battle, and now, they seemed condemned to die. How sad he felt for them. They were so alone in their own minds, not able to feel the comforting assurance of those around them.

Well, he smiled, they could, but not like Telepaths could. Not like those who had the gift to be able to feel the minds of others. Sure, he was young. Only seventeen. But he knew and felt more than the normals ever could feel. And love more then they could ever imagine.

"Hey, Tep," a GROPO said, looking over from the man he knelt next to, his ribs cut open by a Minbari knife, "I need help carrying this man to our doctor. Would you mind lending us a hand?"

A scream came from the back room. And Byron could feel the man in the other room slipping away. It wasn't exactly mind reading, which required line of sight. But he still felt every last desperate second.

"Sure," Byron said, walking over to the man, "But don't call me a Tep. That's racist."

"Whatever," the man snapped, "Now get over here and help me out."

Byron walked over to the man and putting an arm under him, picked the man up, and between him and the GROPO, they walked the man into the back, where a harried doctor was bandaging the twelfth man in ten minutes.


	20. Chapter 6: The Eyes of Aliens

**Chapter 6: The Eyes of Aliens**

The humans were coming closer and closer to destruction. Everyone knew it. The value of Earth's credits had dropped by forty-five percent since the war started. It made some nervous. Yet it made others realize the potential to gain. The loss of so much life in the end simply meant there would be a lot of stuff that would never be needed again. So, thievery began to become more rampant.

Aliens took the chance to swindle and cheat desperate humans. And so, those who could not escape to Earth and the Alliance's Core Worlds ended up fleeing to Epsilon 3, the promised safe haven of the Centauri Republic for those humans who could get there. Susan Ivanova was one such refugee. Her father had decided that because Earth was failing so badly in defending itself, might as well pack up and move where it was safe.

And yet, as the refugees began to land on Epsilon 3, to set up refugee camps, a little creature watched them land.

"Not good," he shook his head, "Not good. Zathras told Great Machine this is not good. Too many people. Poking around they will. Discover the secrets. But no one ever listen to Zathras. Zathras do not mind though. Zathras very used to it. Zathras come to like it."

He clicked his tongue over his teeth, and continued to watch the increasingly greater amount of humans making a new home for themselves.


	21. Chapter 7: A Narn? Maybe

**Chapter 7: A Narn? Maybe**

G'Kar strode down the streets of Geneva, the capitol city of the human homeworld. Thousands of humans lived there, along with hundreds of aliens. And today the streets were unusually quiet. Not too many people were out and about today.

Not that he really expected anything grand.

The war was making them weary of life. He knew the feeling. As a young pouchling, he himself had killed Centauri. Watched the blood seething through his fingers. Felt the life leave their bodies. It had invigorated him.

And yet, on the flipside, he had spent weeks hiding in bombshelters as Centauri cruisers and bomber levelled entire building. He had seen more then once entire families wipped out, or watched frantic mothers scream as their children were vaporized just outside the shelters that could have saved him. And had at times felt that all was lost.

But humans were a remarkable people. His study and observation of these beings gave him grim satisfaction of a sort. They would adapt and survive. No matter what happened. Or, those who would remain at least. In that way they were like the Narns.

He continued walking, and a breeze swept through the streets. A newspaper flew into his leg, the breeze almost gluing the paper to his leg before it brushed past his leg. He glanced down at the paper, catching the glimpse of the words: 'Lost' and 'Destroyed'. He continued walking though, as if nothing had happened.

"Help!"

He heard it. But wasn't sure he had been correct. Was someone calling out for help? Here on Earth? Earth had done away with much of it's crime.

"Someone help me!"

He frowned slightly, turned right then left. His index finger waved one direction then the next, as if it were a compass. Then, he pointed his finger right and headed across the street.

"They're hurting me!"

He picked up his pace. He neared the voice with every step. Earth security would never get there in time.

"Stop it!"

He veered towards an alleyway, and what he saw caught him by surprise. A human woman was being held up to the wall. Dirt from the wall covered her, as if she had been smashed into the wall. And underneath the dirt he saw cuts and bruises that covered her face and hands. Blood trickled from her wounds. Two assailants pinned her to the wall, leering over her like those Earth animals...cats, that was it...when it had caught a mouse.

"By G'Quan," he snarled, "I will not have this!"

The two assailants were Narns. The filthy scum were picking on a defensless woman. Had they no honor? They turned to him and as they did so he litterally leapt at them, fists flying. He caught the first one across the chin with everything he had. The chin simply collapsed in a sickening yet satisfying crunch. The Narn went sailing down the alley and crashed into a pile of boxes that collapsed onto him.

The other Narn whirled on G'Kar, reaching for a knife. He began to draw it in a fluid motion. But he was no match for G'Kar. His fist connected with the Narn's temple, and he collapsed as soundly as a sleeping babe.

"Are you alright?" he asked the woman.

"Thank you," she said, rubbing her arm, which dangled broken to her side.

"You better see a doctor about that arm," he said, and with a dazed nod, she walked away, her arm held limply at her side.

One thing bothered him though as he bent to see the assassins. They had fallen much too easily for Narns. Sure, G'Kar was a fine specimen, but Narn's were made of thicker stuff. Even pouchlings should have stood up better to the fight. So, he bent closely to the one that he had broken their jaw, throwing boxes aside off the man. The Narn wasn't out cold and tried to grab G'Kar with strong fingers. But G'Kar backhanded him, and the man hit the ground with his head. As he looked down at him, he noticed strange strings coming from its forehead.

Curious, he put his finger on the spot, and noticed a rubbery feel to the skin. Furrowing his eyebrow in confusion, he hooked his fingers underneath the slit and grabbing it, lifted. To find it was a skull cap, hiding a full head of human hair. The cowards had decided to dress up as Narns. The fools.

One of them groaned and he thumped their forehead, knocking them out again.

"Oh nuts," he groaned, looking at them, "I should have kept one awake. I could have found out where they are hiding."


	22. Part 4: Chapter 1: Eye Infection

**Part 4: The River of Souls**

**Chapter 1: Eye Infection**

G'Kar sat in the sewer, the filth and human fickle matter flowing past him in a stinky sticky messy. It was amazing to him that creatures as small as humans could make such a foul stink. And they claimed Narn's smelt bad to boot.

He really had no choice in the matter though. He had been able to work his way to the location of the human Narn imposters. It had only taken three fights and a few ruffed up humans and several weeks to get here.

He looked up at the air ducts that led to the surface and saw that the light had died out. Night had fallen. Slowly he stood, and walked down the sewer towards an open door, where laughter and crude humor could be heard. In he strode, past the two guards that were so surprised by his sudden arrival that they didn't even have time to jump up from thier seats they sat. Over he walked to the main table in center of the room, where six humans seemed to be playing poker.

He grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table and spung it around, plopping it in a narrow gap between two of the men, and sat himself down. His much larger mass pushed both bean stalks out of thier chairs and onto the floor.

"Deal me in?" he asked politely, and everyone at the table gave him a glance.

"What are you doing here Narn?" the man directly opposite of him asked, a deck of cards in his hands, which he was shuffling.

G'Kar watched the motion of the cards as they passed from on upraised hand to the other hand which was palm up. There was no slackening of motion, as if the man was so secure in the knowledge that his croonies were more then enough to protect himself from a single Narn. Why do humans never learn?

"I have a propsal for you," G'Kar smiled, baring his teeth.

"Oh really?" the man asked, passing out cards to every person at the table.

"You can immediatly stop impersonating Narns and do your own dirty work," G'Kar said through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" the humans asked.

"In five minutes I will be the only person standing at the table," he replied, "And five minutes after that, I will be the only person still standing in this room. And five minutes after that, a whole squad of Earth Force Security will be here to arrest you all."

"Did you get dropped on your head when you were born?" the man scoffed, with raised eyebrow.

"No," G'Kar said, "But I assure you, I will drop you on yours."

"Boys," the man snapped his finger and twelve PPG's suddenly were pointing at him.

G'Kars' eye had been bothering him for weeks now. And finally, he had decided to go to a doctor about it. There was no Narn doctors on Earth and he didn't feel like traveling clear to Narn to have it looked at. So, instead, he had decided to seek out Human help.

He was taken to a high security facility, where he had to wait an unsufferably long time. He doubted he had waited that long to take down that human syndicate. At least there he had the ability to hear them all make satisfying thumps when they hit the ground. Then finally, a man dressed in human prison fatigues was brought out to him. The man was darker skinned, and a beard had grown.

"It's about time," he snapped, "You know how long I've been waiting here?"

"Sorry," the man said, "If I wasn't behind bars all the time I would have been able to get to you sooner."

"Nonsense," G'Kar snarled, waving a condesending hand, "Who are you anyways?"

"Doctor Stephan Franklin," he said, "And you are?"

"G'Kar," G'Kar muttered, "Are you going to stand around all day or are you going to help me?"

Franklin shrugged. "This is my only way out of prison, so, yeah, I'll help."

He stepped up to G'Kar and taking a pair of clamps from the nearby table, lifted his eyelid. With a single glance he snorted. The motion of his body had the undesirable affect of twicth the clamps.

"Well, well, well," Franklin smirked, "Seems like someone has been walking through the underground sewer systems."

G'Kar furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Narn physiology doesn't handle human fickle matter as well as you would think," Franklin said, grabbing some vials from a cabinet and looking at each one in turn, putting them back until he found the one he was looking for, "What were you doing down there anyways?"

"Some humans have taken on Narn costumes to rob the helpless," he said.

"So you were doing it for the sake of the humans?" Franklin asked, putting some liquid from the vials into an eyedropper.

"Of course not," G'Kar snorted, "I just don't like the good Narn name being tainted by those hooligans."

Franklin nodded as he stepped over to him. He used a clamp to open G'Kars eyelid as wide as he could, and dropped two drops into them. He didn't remove the clamps until they had been in for more than a couple seconds. Then, as soon as he did, G'Kar blinked, feeling tears gush out of his eye.

"That will stop the infection from spreading," Franklin said, standing back, "And as long as you stay away from sewers, you won't ever have to worry about it bothering you again."

G'Kar looked around, and felt the pain ceasing. He smiled. Perhaps he wasn't a socially inept human afterall.

"Thank you doctor," he said, standing up, "Say, how do you know so much about Narns?"

"I hitchhiked spaceships and got into contact with most of the species," Franklin said, "Narn, Minbari, Pak Ma Ra, the whole works."

"So," G'Kar asked, stepping over to him, "What did you do to result in your imprisonment?"

"I wouldn't allow my notes on Minbari physiology to be used to create bio weapons," Franklin said simply.


	23. Chapter 2: Traitor

**Chapter 2: Traitor**

"Alfred," the senior Psi Corps agent said, welcoming Bester into his office, "Please, take a seat."

Bester glanced at the hard leather chair that was being offered. With a sigh Bester took the seat. And as he sat down he realized that it wasn't the most comfortable of seats. Too much usage had worn out a lot of the leather padding. But, he wasn't all that into comfort anyways. He was just here for the job.

"Well Mark," Bester said, holding up his hands, "You summoned. I came. Now, what is this about?"

"We have information about a rouge telepath," Mark informed him, "He's been selling secrets to the enemy."

Bester's eyes widened, "You can't be serious."

"Oh, quiet serious," Mark replied, "We captured him seven days ago near Ganemed, meeting with Minbari telepaths."

"What about the Minbari?" Bester inquired.

"Disposed of," Mark smiled.

Bester nodded. So far so good. There was no need for mundanes, even Minbari ones, to be poking around in Corps buisness. But why did they need him? If they captured the traitor, what else needed to be done? He expressed this to Mark.

"We've interrogated him and could get nothing out of him," Mark said.

"How's that possible?" Bester raised an eyebrow, "We got P12 and higher people working here."

"He's a Psi Cop," Mark said, "Trained well enough to block all except the best Psi Cops. As most of our Psi Cops are helping keep the enemy in the Inner Colonies and not here in the Core Planets, I could only reach you."

Bester nodded. "Don't worry Mark. I'll break him."

There was one thing Bester hated worse then mundanes. It was traitors. Traitors could destroy even the most fundamental of societies. And as he piloted the Psi Corps shuttle nearer to Earth Dome for the official interrogation, he glanced back. The man had low cut hair, and while he was drugged asleep at the moment, a vigilant young woman named Talia Winters kept an eye on him.

What could possibly have made him turn renegade? That was what Bester was determined to find out.

"Miss Winters," he said after taking his eyes away from him, "Have you ever had sex with anyone?"

He could feel the shock in the young woman. That was no question a man could ask a woman. It was totally inappropriate.

"Why?" she demanded.

"There comes a time during the...ritual," Bester said, choosing a word that would be least vulgar, "When all mental blocks are down. It is the only time a telepath ever lowers thier guard. It's like a..."

"Hall of mirrors," she said slowly almost thoughtfully, "Looking before and behind you. Into a distance so vast that no one can quiet reach the end."

Bester smiled. Indeed, there was no other way to describe it. "And whom did you ever get to experiance the hall of mirrors?"

"My old teacher," she sighed, "Jason."

"Ironheart?" Bester asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" she turned to him.

"I thought he was a eunic," Bester shrugged.

"Why would you sell Earth out?" Bester asked, stalking around the telepath, "Earth is the Fatherland. It is what gave humanity birth."

The room was dark, and almost looked smoky. A center light beamed down upon the traitor, and everything around was pitch black. Had it not been for the pacing of heavy boots, the man would never have known where to turn his gaze. Well, would have, if they hadn't strapped his head to the back of the metal chair.

"Good for Humanity then," the man spat, "I grew up on the Inner Colonies. Earth was always just a place that demanded seven percent of everything we made. I owe Earth nothing."

"Oh yes you do," Bester said, now behind the man.

The man stayed upright. "Like what?"

"The Corps," Bester said, now to the side of the man.

The man threw back his head as much as he could in the straps and laughed. It was the laugh of the manic. The deranged. The man sounded like he was crazed out of his mind. Which might not be far from the truth. His hysterical laughter was proof of it.

"The Corps," he continued to laugh, "What is it to me?"

"The Corps is Mother," Bester repeated the line of the Corps, "The Corps is Father."

"It's a wicked set of parents," The man swallowed, "Can't even stop the Minbari. They're coming you know."

"Is that what they told you?" Bester asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man continued to laugh.

Bester smiled viciously. "Yes, I would."

The man collapsed dead. The strain from fighting Bester had killed him. But, Bester knew a lot more then he had. The enemies plans. Everything. It was all his. All his.


	24. Chapter 3: Soul Hunter

**Chapter 3: Soul Hunter**

Zack Allen held Lyta Alexander in his arms. They had come so far over the past thirteen months since they first had met. Back when the war was still young. Back when Earth seemed to have a chance. When their futures seemed so bright and full of potential. But now, all they had was each other. For sadly but surely, time was running short.

Two years. The war had lasted two whole years. Thousands had died, casualties were estimated up in over a quarter million dead Earth Force personel. The lists ran longer and longer. Nothing but disaster after disaster.

"Lyta," Zack said, breathing in her rich red hair, "I love you."

"I could have told you that," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Oh yeah?" Zack said, pulling back from her to look into her eyes, "And how would you?"

"I'm a telepath Zack," she gave him a reproachful look, "Work it out."

"I though the Corps had regulations against that type of intrution," he teased back.

Zack smiled and gave her a quick hug. He lifted her chin very gently and kissed her just as gently on the lips. For being a twenty-seven year old kid, he sure had scored. But, he really felt that he could shatter her if he wasn't anything but gentle. He was pulling himself out of the kiss when he communication screen beeped and said, "Incoming Transmission."

He closed his eyes in frustration. "Figures. Now what? Can't it wait?"

"You better answer it Zack," Lyta said, "I got to be going anyways."

"Alright," he nodded, and she walked over, grabbed her black leather purse, then headed out the door.

After the door shut, he stared a couple seconds at where his girlfriend had just left. He took a second to smile to himself. But, there was buisness to attend to. Then he turned his head and with a sigh said, "Receive transmission."

The screen flicked over to the Chiefs face. The man was a brute of a man, short cut hair and a beard of immaculate trimming. A broken nose from one to many fights. He looked haggard, as every officer on the Mars Security Force did these days.

"Hey Chief," Zack said, "What can I do for you?"

"We have a report of a strange alien walking around the place," the Chief told him, "We need you to get to the scene."

Zack closed his eyes in disgust. "Chief," Zack pointed out, "We got weird aliens all the time going through here."

"This one has caused a mass panic among the aliens though," the Chief informed him, "I'm dispatching you and Swarez to catch him. Alright?"

_Swarez? Really? Just my luck._

Zack sighed and nodded his head. "Alright."

"I'll send you more detailed information on the alien as you go after him."

* * *

><p>Swarez was a really short Hispanic male that didn't even break five feet, who talked very fast and liked being friendly just a little too much for Zack's comfort. Swarez always liked to place his hand on Zack's arm, which was annoying in the least. So, it was no wonder that Zack was about to strangle the man.<p>

"You must realize this alien must be something big," Swarez commented as they saw a Pak Ma Ra running as fast as his heavy grey robes would allow, "After all, the aliens are fleeing this place as fast as they can."

Zack tried to ignore him as they walked down an alleyway, heading towards the last known location of the alien. The alien was to be perceived as hostile. But, they were to take him as peacefully as possible. Alive perferablly.

"I hear that some aliens can suck people's brains out of their nostrils," Swarez said.

"That's a load of horse hockey," Zack shook his head.

"And some aliens have tentacles that can suck the energy particles out of your brain," Swarez plodded onwards.

Zack glanced around a corner. Besides several turned over garbage cans and thier contents spilled out all over the place: All clear. "Unlikely," he rolled his eyes.

"And some aliens," he poked Zack on the arm, "are made of pure energy and can travel inside other beings."

They walked down to another corner and Zack glanced around that corner. Nothing there either. This part of town was strange. There was no streets here, just winding alleyways that turned corner after corner after corner. This was where thieves and beggars alike lurked and fought over the scraps of life.

"And," Swarez said, "Some are suppose can meld into your back..."

Zack turned on him, glaring, "Do you ever shut up?"

"No reason too," Swarez shrugged.

"I'll give you a-"

He stopped as there was a clanking sound nearby. Zack held his hand up and Swarez actually fell silent. Zack pressed his energy cap into his PPG. It sounded like a battery charging up. Swarez took a couple seconds longer, as he had kept his in his pocket and not right by his gun. They spun around a corner and lowered their guns.

And there was the alien. Like most aliens, he was bald. His temples were indented into the side of his head. In middle of his forehead was a light orange slick growth that was oval and surrounded by his flesh that looked cracked. The man wore dark robes and a cloth headpiece that covered the back of his head like a shawl. He was pale skinned and in a hand he held an orange globe that glowed. It throbbed at regular intervals.

"Hands up!" he said, "You are under arrest."

The alien looked without comprehension upon the man. He blinked twice .

"Hands up," Zack repeated, motioning with his gun.

The alien lifted his hands, keeping the orb in one. Zack looked over at Swarez who was wide-eyed. _Don't stare you stupid hobbit_. They approached slowly and closer to him, guns trained on him. When Zack was close enough, he reached for the globe.

"No!" the alien said, jerking his hand back from him.

Zack took a surprised step back, aiming his gun even more firmly at the alien. Obviously he did understand the language. He just refused to use it. Not that many aliens did.

"Give us the orb," Zack said, "Or we will have to hurt you."

"Muus nut guve u," the alien said, his words almost correct, but obvious he was just barely using them the first time, "The childran mus nut be gone."

"_Childran_?" Swarez asked, "Sounds nasty."

"Children," the alien corrected, his pronunciation becoming more and more correct, "U mus not have children."

"That's not up to you," Zack replied, "I can have children if I want."

"U do not understand," the alien said, "I am Soul Hunter. First of many to come here."

"Soul Hunter?" Swarez asked, "Do you suck peoples souls out of their mouths or something?"

"We save the soul at moment of death," the alien explained, "In the orbs. Everything they were, their potential is saved. We are drawn to death."

"And stop them from getting to Heaven," Zack rolled his eyes.

"Heaven is a pretty fancy and a terrible lie," the Soul Hunter said with the patience of an elderly teacher with slow students.

"You say you are the first," Swarez said, "How many are coming?"

"And why?" Zack asked.

"To save the souls of all humans at Earth," the Soul Hunter said.

"Wait," Zack held up a finger, "You said at point of death."

"Correct," the Soul Hunter nodded.

"But all humanity isn't dead yet," Swarez pointed out, "You are pretty mistaken in that regard."

"We are drawn to death," the alien replied, "We can feel the time approaching."

Zack's eyes widened in understandment. "That would mean soon right? The end of humanity is soon?"

"Yes."


	25. Chapter 4: The Line

**Chapter 4: The Line**

"Are we on? This is... this is the President. I have just been informed that the midrange military bases at Beta Durani and Proxima 3 have fallen to the Minbari advance. We've lost contact with Io and must conclude that they too have fallen to an advance force. Our Military Intelligence believes that the Minbari intend to bypass Mars and hit Earth directly and the attack could come at any time. We have continued to broadcast our surrender and a plea for mercy and they have not responded. Therefore we can only conclude that we stand at the twilight of the human race. In order to buy time for our evacuation transports to leave Earth, we ask for the support of every ship capable of fighting to take part in a last defense of our home world. We will not lie to you, we do not believe that survival is a possibility. We believe that anyone who joins this battle will never come home. But for every ten minutes we can delay the militar advance, several hundred more civilians may have a chance to escape to neutral territory. Though Earth may fall, the human race must have a chance to continue elsewhere. No greater sacrifice has ever been asked of a people. But I ask you now to step forward one last time, one last battle to hold the line against the night. May God go with you all."

These words. The words drove them to the front line. These words brought nearly 20,000 soldiers on hundreds of ships. These were Earth's last defense against the Minbari. Thirty Hyperion-Class ships, seventy-three Nova-Class Heavy Cruisers. Dozens of personal ships that had any sort of weapon on them. Starfurys flew in formation as a screen out in front of the fleet. The last line against the night.

Captain Sheridan stood in awe and wonder. This reminder him of so many battles from military history. In many ways, this was like the Huns at the gates of Rome. The United States preparing to attack the Confederate capitol at Richmond. The Soviet Union preparing to strike at Berlin. Was this really to be the last great battle of survival for Earth? Was it really to end this way? In a blaze of glory? It was so incredible he could not believe it.

"Jump points activating near the Moon," the nav officer called out.

* * *

><p>"It's a trap!" Commander Sinclair shouted from his Starfury. Hundreds, then thousands of ships had just dropped in out of hyperspace. The capitol ships were preceded by thousands of fighters. Even at a glance Sinclair knew they were outnumbered. They were going to die.<p>

* * *

><p>Chief-of-Staff Fontaine looked out from the bridge of the Earth Alliance flagship <em>Zeus<em>. While he didn't believe in gods or myths, he dearly hoped the luck of the Gods was with them. Because they were going to need it.

"All ships," Chief-of-Staff Leftcourt on board the _Jupiter _said calmly, although his heart had just plummeted to the floor, "Engage. Starfurys, take out as many enemy fighters as you can, then drop back to defend the capitol ships."

* * *

><p>Delenn watched as the fighters from both sides engaged. Her heart felt sick as she watched the battle join. The Minbari fighters might have the power, but they were nowhere as manuverable as the enemy fighters. And she watched as by ones, then twos, then three fighters vanished on both sides in heavy dogfights.<p>

The rest of the Grey Council watched in solemn agony. They had never wanted such violence, but it had to be done. It was the only way to purge the galaxy of the infestation of humans.

But, the anger that had frosted her soul had long since vanished. Replaced by unholy guilt. Guilt of her own part she played in the demise of this race. Proud but mild. Anguished but compassionate.

"So it begins," one of the Council muttered next to her.

* * *

><p>Sinclair increased the speed to his fighter. His squadron had been shattered. One pilot had panicked and had tried to flee. It had been shot down before he had gotten one klick away. The Starfury screen had collapsed all around him, and he alone remained. Either direction he looked, all he could see was swarms of Minbari fighters plowing through the shattered remnants of his buddies. Sometimes, the Minbari weren't satisfied with the clean kill and so destroyed the floating rubble from the destroyed ships.<p>

Ejected cockpits were shot down. He saw as he flew a helmet floating in space. His Starfury plowed through corpses and shattered fighters like so many pieces of rubble. Blood froze to the glass of his cockpit. He bowed his head and said a quick prayer.

"No no no!" he snarled, bringing his head up, rage filling him, "If I'm going down I'm taking the bastar-"

His words were lost as sparks leapt from his consol screen.

There was nothing left to it. He was going to die. He knew that. But, he wasn't going to die without taking as many of the Boneheads as he could. He aimed straight for a Minbari cruiser as it was coming past him. They fired a shot at him, and although being a near miss, it knocked all power out. And left him floating, slowly spinning in the vacuum of space. And he was helpless to stop the Minbari advance on his homeworld.

* * *

><p>"Captain," the weapons officer shouted, "Enemy star fighter floating in space. Preparing to vaporize."<p>

The Minbari Captain stood with his face pressed to his hands. There was no reason to wipe out all humanity. They did nothing to deserve this fate. Sure, they killed Dukhat, but he had travelled into their space with gunports open. What could they have expected?

"Does it pose any threat to us?" the Minbari captain asked, slowly raising his face from his hands.

"It's dead in space," the Minbari reported, glancing back at him, "But, wouldn't you like me to finish the job?"

"No," the Minbari captain shook his head, "There is enough bloodshed to worry about a single fighter, alone. Continue the assault on the Earth defenses, and may Valen forgive us."

* * *

><p>The Minbari cruiser pushed through the debris of the Earth destroyer, and with the same precision of a knife cut through the ship behind it as it turned to fend off the attack of a different vessel. Less than twenty minutes had passed, and the line was collapsing. Several ships had already broken and fled, leaving their fellows and comrades exposed to the vicious assaults of the Minbari.<p>

Great acts of valor and courage permeated up and down the Line. Three personal yachts, after running out of ammunition, had formed a human shield for another badly crippled dreadnought. A Nova Cruiser, despite being badly damaged, had turned it's flank to the enemy, shielding another cruiser as the crew abandoned ship.

* * *

><p>Sheridan rocked in his chair as another cruiser exploded close to his own. The whole ship rocked violently. Sparks flew from the ceiling, like confetti at a party.<p>

"That's going to need painted over," he darkly commented, and got the unexpected reason of getting weak chuckles from the bridge crew.

"How many transports have made it out of Earth?" he asked and his second replied, "An estimated thirty percent."

Not good. Even as he looked out the view screen, he realized he was not going to win this battle. Earth Force was over matched. Everywhere he looked, the Minbari had broken through, and were streaming towards Terra Firma. The broken pieces of ships floated like broken toys. Indeed, they were that. Toys that had broken under the foot of a tantruming child.

But, he was going to get everyone out that he could. The guns from the _Lexington_ continued firing, and he could see a Minbari cruiser veer off to dodge a blast. He would have continued to track that ship, but so many ships were flying towards him. So many.

"Sir," the communications officer reported, "A message from General Fontaine."

"Patch it through," Sheridan said.

The viewport turned on, and General Fontaine was seen on his bridge. Smoke billowed throughout the command bridge. Wires hung from the ceiling, the end sparking. Glass was shattered all over the place. Fontaine was one of the few people still alive on the deck, a woman behind him trying to control things, although it appeared he had lost his hand. Screams from dying crewmembers rang out in the background, and Sheridan could see in the background an officer stabbed through the wall by falling debries, pinned to the wall, weakly trying to push the piece away from him.

"Sheridan," Fontaine said, "What's your status?"

"About thirty percent damage to all sectors," Sheridan reported.

"Can you make the jump to hyperspace?" Fontaine asked.

Sheridan raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. Why?"

"I need you to leave with the refugees," Fontaine said.

"I can't sir," he shook his head, "You need me to help fight the enemy. Keep the Minbari from destroying you."

"You are the only ship still able to do so," Fontaine explained, "And we will need at least one ship to help defend our remnant at Epsilon 3. You must leave. That is an order."

"But sir..."

"Captain Sheridan," Fontaine said, the screen becoming staticy, "I realize this is a hard thing to do. But you must survive. Understood?"

Sheridan bowed his head. This was indeed a hard thing he had to do. Leave the defense of home world? Let everyone he had known die? It was intolerable.

"John," Fontaine said quietly, "Do it. For me."

Sheridan steeled himself, looked up at his commanding officer, and nodded.

"Activate Jump engines," Sheridan said, and Fontaine gave him a weary smile.

* * *

><p>"The<em> Lexington<em> has escaped," the officer reported, to which Fontaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Weapons down to thirty percent," she said, "Life support is failing."

"Direct us towards the nearest ship," Fontaine said, "Give me ramming speed."

"Yes sir," she replied, and with a jolt, the cruiser began to pick up speed. Fontaine watched as the Minbari cruiser they were aimed at began to turn aside, trying to escape the suicidal humans as they streamed towards it. Gunfire from the cruiser raked the side of the Minbari cruiser, but it absorbed most of the damage without much damage actually being done.

Fontaine watched it as it slowly grew to cover the entire screen. That cruiser was a beast, that was for sure.

"Pleasure serving with you Lutienant," he remarked, as he watched the two ships collide. The last thing he saw was the fireball rushing towards him.

* * *

><p>Sinclair had been wrong. There was still fighters out and about. Two such fighter flew near the atmosphere of Earth, plugging a gap that had opened between the <em>Corsica <em>and _Dorchester._ One pilot was Ganya, unable to get back to the _Lexington_ before it had jumped. He had heard the order to Sheridan, and when Sheridan had tried to apologize to him, Ganya had told him not to worry, that he would go down fighting.

Three Minbari fighters dived towards the _Dorchester_. Ganya directed himself towards them, his wingman taking point. A fourth fighter flew into the area, but the pilot took him out. The fighter spiraled past him and began to fall into Earth's gravity pull, burning up as it was sucked down to Earth. How odd it looked; like a falling star.

"Mother Russia," his wingman said, "They've got the blindside of the _Dorchester_. Cover me."

"Right with you Swamp Gator," he said into his comm, following him in.

Indeed, the cruiser was sideways, firing at three different targets, which were slamming into its side with fighter fire and near misses. But, he was worried more about the fighters in front. One by one they knocked those birds out of the sky. Together they shot down the last ship, which vanished in an explosion like a star gone nova.

"We did it!" the wingman said, "That'll teach them. Now we ca-"

His fighter exploded, from the side. Ganya turned to see a whole other squadron enemy fighters bearing down on his position. He gulped and turned his fighter towards them, already knowing he was doomed.

* * *

><p>Two human warships remained. But they realized the futility of longer struggle, so broke off to escape. The Grey Council watched this, their hearts heavy. Even the warmonger among them was glad they didn't have to kill every human. At least not yet. Floating carnage blanketed the entire space around, behind, and in front of them.<p>

"All cruisers," Collen, the default head of the Council spoke out, the words being carried to every ship in the fleet, "Let any cruiser and ship currently escaping to escape. There has been enough blood shed already and more will need to be spilt before we finish the humans homeworld."

Any ship that had been following those ships turned aside. Deleen was kneeling on the ground, horrified. The losses were so massive, the amount of destruction so unimaginable. What did they have to do this for? What point was there?

"Now what do we do?" Shannar asked.

"We bomb the planet from orbit," Shalak growled, "You wanted blood. Here we shall have it. No waves of soldiers to fight the Earthers ground forces. We will just obliterate the cities, one by one, until nothing can live on this blue and white ball anymore."

"Is that really necessary?" Delenn asked from her position, "Why not accept the surrender of the humans?"

"Are you changing your vote?" Shannar demanded, "It was you who demanded we show no mercy. It was you who swayed this council's decision in the matter."

"Give us a reason not to," Collen said, "And we will not. If you cannot, then please, don't bother us. It only makes this harder to do."

"I can't stand around and watch this," she said, standing up and nearly running from the room.

One council member made to go to her side, but Collen shook his head, "Let her be. We should all feel as guilty as she does. We are on the verge of eliminating an entire species over a misunderstanding."

* * *

><p>They seemed like pillars of light from heaven as they came down. But, the people still trying to escape on the all too few shuttles knew only too well what it was. These were no hosts from heaven. No angelic prophecies being brought to pass. If Hell had a face, this was it's messenger of death.<p>

They cried. They wept. They prayed. They collected their little ones in a final, desperate hug. They surged towards transports, stampeding them. In some instances, the shuttles took off, only half full. Sometimes, they were so swamped that they were forced to take off, people right behind the thrusters, vaporizing them in a flash of flame and dark matter as the matter was burned away. Many people died in those panicked few seconds of life remaining because of thier own terror. And the lights came. Buildings exploded. Fires erupted. Air raid sirens blared out. Ships trying to escape were shot down, exploding. Homes, monuments, public buildings, they all met the same fate. Explosions of fire and flames rolled out like mini atomic bombs.

Within three minutes, seventeen percent off all the population centers on Earth had been flattened. Of the three billion who had still not escaped, less than a third of them still remained. And still, they kept firing. And riding around these beams, came the masses of Minbari fighters, flying down towards the planet to finish off as many as possible. And Earth's very last defenses, it's ground-to-air batteries, opened fire in a last desperate effort to save the innocent.

* * *

><p>Delenn had walked, her grief blinded her to where she was going. Her feet drew her on a journey of it's own designs. Where she went, she could not tell. She had collided into several people, not seeing them through the tears that blurred her vision. She did not know how long she had walked, but when she finally was able to get some control over herself, she was standing in a room.<p>

Not just any room. But Dukhat's sanctuary. His room he had lived in during his stay in this life. She walked over to a couch, and sat on it with her fingers intertwined, clasped infront of her. She could barely think, barely feel. Her guilt at this holocaust was drowning her.

"Pebble, what have you done?" a voice asked.

She started, and glanced over. And saw first the hems of robes. She glanced up, and saw it was not a robe. It was an encounter suit. A Vorlon, orange and brown stood infront of her. In Valen's name, a Vorlon!

"I have sinned," she said quietly.

"Yes," the Vorlon said.

She looked at him, blinking back a new wave of tears. "Is there a way to atone? To stop the madness?"

"The Way is shown to those who are willing to follow," the Vorlon said.

* * *

><p>Sinclair snapped awake, his head pounding like a Drazi brothel on Saturday night. A fighter had blazed past his ship so close that it had clipped his fighter and he had smacked his head against his helmet. Blood was smeared on the visor. He pulled the helmet off, and moving as he felt through water whipped away the blood.<p>

"Computer," he said, as he put the helmet back on over his head, "How long was I unconscious?"

"30 minutes," the computer reported.

_30 minutes_. "Can we make it to the jump gate?" he asked.

"Insufficient power."

"Alright," he muttered, "Can we make it to an enemy cruiser and attack it?"

"Insufficient power to fire weapons."

"Divert as much power as possible to the engines," he ordered, "Put us on a collision course."

"Confirmed."

* * *

><p>Delenn walked back out to the Council chamber, whose members continued to watch the continuing bombardment. She could see even from their high orbit shockwaves of explosions as the rippled through the planetary surface. She looked at each of the Council members in turn. Shock, disgust and self-hatred could be seen on all their faces. The guilt of all the dead would be on their heads. The innocent, the guilty, the infirmed, the elderly, none if any would escape the planetary bombardment alive. Blood of the innocent, upon their heads.<p>

"Stop this," Delenn said, her voice carrying a great authority with it.

The Council turned to her. They raised stunned eyebrows towards her. The authority they had heard had been greater then had ever been spoken. Not even Dukhat had spoken with such authority.

"Why?" Collen asked after a second, "Why should we?"

"Are we so prideful and so removed from our consciences we are unable to be merciful?" she demanded, striding into the middle of the group, her hair flowing behind her, "Yes, there are humans still down there. But, will we have the death of an entire race on our hands?"

"Is there anything worth saving though?" Shalak asked, "Prove that to us."

Delenn turned around, looking at the destroyed fighters. She spotted a single Starfury, being driven at ramming speed towards their cruiser. She pointed to it.

"See him?" she demanded, "Bring him in and we shall see."


	26. Chapter 5: The Evacuation

**Chapter 5: The Evacuation**

"Earth has been attacked by Minbari forces," the Mars Governor said on news video panels throughout Mars, stopping everyone in their tracks as they were walking, "The Fleet that defended Earth was destroyed almost to a man. Last reports indicated that the Minbari were bombing the planet from low orbit. We have no idea the amount of loss of life, but, it will be considerable. I am ordering an evacuation on Mars. Once the Minbari are finished with Earth, they will turn their sights towards any Human colony still not yet fallen."

Zack walked through the crowds, his eyes never leaving the redheaded woman he was trying to reach. She was trapped, unable to get through the crowds of people trying to get to the landing fields. He was able though to force his way through the crowds and reached her side.

"Lyta," he said.

"Oh Zack," she said, throwing her arms around him, tears falling, "I'm scared."

"We all are," he said, holding her tightly, "Why didn't you get on the Psi Corps shuttles love? I thought you were at Psi-Corps headquarters."

"There wasn't enough room," she said, the words smoothered by his uniform, "And all these terrified people are drowning me in a sea of confusion."

Lyta looked up at him, into his eyes. He might have been no telepath, but he could see the dread and terror that was gripping her. It was a terror that was inside him too, but, unlik Lyta, he was somehow better able to control his fear.

"We are going to die," Lyta sobbed, tears streaking down her face, "I know it."

"No Lyta," Zack shook his head, "I won't let that happen. You are coming with me."

"Where are we going?" she asked, as he turned and putting a protective arm around her began to steer through the crowds.

"To a security shuttle," he said, pushing through a knot of people that refused to budge, "I'll put you on one and I'll follow."

"Don't," she said, "Please. Come with me."

"I'm needed here," he shook his head, finally reaching an alley that ran towards the security office, "I'm needed to calm these people. Their panic is causing untold amounts of frustration trying to evacuate them."

A couple minutes later he arrived at the landing pad. The shuttles were filling with people, but he was able to spot one with room still. He hurried with Lyta over to the shuttle and the security officer inside shook his head.

"We only got room for one more Zack," the bearded man said, "We can't take both of you."

"Take her," Zack said, and Lyta turned on him.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, "We were going together."

"I told you I'm needed here," he reminded her.

"I need you," she begged, her fingernails clawing into his skin.

"I told you I would follow you," he shook his head, "And I will. As soon as I can."

"Please don't send me away," she pleaded, "Not without you."

"I will find you," he said, taking her by both shoulders, "I promise. No matter how long it takes."

She paused a second before nodding her head. He bent down, gave her a hug and gave her a kiss. It was the most heartfelt kiss they had ever shared. Both trying to sear the moment into their memories. But, had there been time, they would have been like that forever.

But, finally, he let her go, and gently pushed her into the shuttle. She stepped into it and sat down, and the officer bent across her and closed the door. There was a small window, and Lyta looked out it at Zack and put her hand on the window. He raised his own hand, and watched as the dust began to rise around the shuttle as it began to lift and join the convoy of shuttles.

As it rose higher and higher, he felt his heart drop. He could see above the Mars atmosphere jump points forming. The Minbari had arrived at Mars.

* * *

><p>Captain Elizabeth Lockley ran alongside the doctor as they headed towards the shuttle that would take them to her ship, the <em>Rouge Telepath<em>. She cursed herself again for allowing herself to be ordered to personally get this doctor off of Mars. An explosion rang out, as Minbari foot soldiers ran through the streets of Mars dome, exchanging fire with the local Security forces and Ground pounders from the Thirteenth Mars Heavy Infantry.

Civilians fell everywhere, unable to escape the crossfire. Minbari tanks, shapped like turtles advanced, thier sticking out wheels crushing through the crowds, leavings smeers of flesh and blood everywhere. Lasers shot from thier eyes, vaporizing people and sections of buildings.

The Minbari had been able to slip past the thirty ships that had made up the forces assigned to defend Mars and land at least twenty thousand warriors. Tanks could be heard rolling down the streets, firing their massive guns down the streets at the Minbari.

"If we die Doctor Franklin," she snarled as they turned towards the shuttle bay that had her shuttle, "I will personally kick your butt in the afterlife."

"Kick my father," Stephan said, holding up a finger as they ran, nearly colliding into a company of infantry being rushed to the front, "He's the one who ordered you down here."

When they finally got to the shuttle and took off, half of the buildings in Mars Dome looked like nothing more than ruins. Buildings exploded in fiery glory, throwing debris all over the place. They could see ever shrinking bodies as they fell, blown away by fierce fighting. But, the soon became irrelevant as they entered space. Half of the Earth ships had been blown away, their wreckage causing more than a little navigation hazards. As they approached the _Rogue Telepath_, they watched an evacuation shuttle smash into a piece of debris as it broke into two and cause the shuttle to explode. They got on board the ship just in time to be missed by Minbari fighters.

* * *

><p>Zack crouched behind a metal box, his PPG firing out the door at the Minbari that were trying to push their way through. Two other security guards were with him, one at the only window, using a PPG rifle to suppress the area around the door, and the other guard fending off the Bonies trying to get through the back door.<p>

"Take this!" the guard shouted, and Zack felt the hand holding the grenade brush past him as the man prepared to toss it.

But with a groan of pain the man collapsed against Zack, and he turned to see the grenade about to explode.

"Grenade!" he shouted, and he leapt and rolled away from the grenade as it exploded. The man by the window was thrown against the window seal, and it stunned him just long enough that a Minbari was able to blast his head. The metal box that Zack had been hiding behind now came flying at him, and it clipped him over top of the head. He had barely fallen when a Minbari leapt in, and brandishing a knife, stabbed him in the chest. The Minbari ran off, leaving Zack, alone and bleeding on the floor.


	27. Part 5: Chapter 1: Drazi, My Drazi

**Part 5: A Call to Arms**

**Chapter 1: Drazi, My Drazi**

Delenn was standing in a shuttle, which had landed in the destroyed remains of a human spaceport on Earth. She glanced around, at the destroyed buildings and piles of rubble and sighed. She walked briskly out of the transport and nearly tripped over a body. She caught herself on a lightpole that ran up from the ground, only to start in surprise at the human corpse that was leaning against the pole, it's arms wrapped around the pole in death. There was almost no way to tell the gender, because the corpse had been so badly burned that hair, skin, everything had been melted off.

She looked around at ruined shuttles that laid strewn over the spaceport. Sometimes they were realtively intact. Othertimes, not so much. Bodies, litterly hundreds of bodies, laid in ever direction. Some had only been killed by falling rubble. Others had been crushed under the weight of fallings bodies. Others had been killed by strafing runs, if thier torn bodies were any indicator. And yet others had died as their ships exploded. Men, women and children all laid together, black birds circling the fallen, eating thier fill.

"In Valen's name," a voice breathed behind her and she nodded.

"Yes Collen," she said softly, "Look what our hatred brought us to."

"Did any survive?" Collen asked.

"Reports indicate that ninety-seven percent of the human population that had been living on this planet has been wiped out," a Minbari of the Warrior Caste said, picking his way through the bodies.

"By all that's holy," Collen said.

"There was nothing holy about this," she snapped.

"Is there any point in hitting the remaining colonies?" Collen asked.

Delenn was about to reply when thier communications devices beeped several times. Collen narrowed his eyes as he picked up his and pushed a button to activate it.

"Yes," he said.

"Collen," Shalak's voice came through the comm, "Is Delenn right by you?"

"Yes," Collen replied, "Why?"

"You know the human prisoner we brought on board?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Collen snarled.

"Well, he-"

Delenn glanced suspiciously at the comm as the pause grew longer and longer.

"You better get up here and see for yourself."

* * *

><p>Lyta walked off the shuttle onto the main refugee camp on Epsilon 3. She looked around, and when she didn't see anyone familiar, she reached out with her senses. He wasn't here. He wasn't anywhere in the vacinity.<p>

But he would arrive soon. She knew it. Zack had never made a promise he had broken. He loved her, and he knew she loved him. He would show up.

But, her mind did brush against someone familiar. At once she latched onto it like a drowning person clutches at a branch. She hurried over to where he was. There was many people. So many people. But finally, after what seemed forever, she finally walked up to him. Stephan Franklin.

"Well doctor," she smiled as relief flooded through her, "Glad to see a familiar face."

"Well well," Franklin smiled, turning to look at her, "Lyta Alexander. It's nice to meet someone familiar as well. How are you?"

"As good as can be," she shrugged, "Where did you get here from?"

"Mars," Franklin said, looking around, "I was the last shuttle out before the Minbari overran the place."

"Did anyone else get out?" she asked, becoming frantic at his implications, "Anyone else?"

"No," he shook his head, "Like I said, I was the last shuttle that got off. When we left, both security and ground forces were holding off barely. They sacrificed themselves for everyone who could escape would have the chance to."

"May I have your attention please," a voice boomed over massive speakers throughout the camp, "We have updated reports on the war against Earth. Earth has fallen. An estimated three billion were killed."

"Three billion?" Franklin dropped his jaw, "That's impossible."

"Mars has also fallen," the voice continued, "We doubt there were any survivors from the fighting there. Our prayers to the families of the fallen. Also, we are grateful to be able to announce that the Minbari has announced though that the war against humanity has ended and they will soon commence peace talks with the remaining human populace."

"Only after they slaughtered all the humans," a Drazi standing next to them said, "How convenient."


	28. Chapter 2: Centauri Mediator

**Chapter 2: Centauri Mediator**

Londo had received the message and had gotten to the palace as quickly as he could. He entered the halls, walking as fast as his feet could carry him. Down the hallways he walked, turning one corner after another. He was met by Minister Virini who in his bumbling way tried to slow him down.

"Londo Mollari," he said, "Thank you for getting here as quickly as possible."

"You said the Emperor needed to speak to me on something of utmost importance," Londo replied, "I couldn't exactly refuse, now could I?"

"Oh, oh no," Virini shook his head, "Believe me though, you have been given quiet an honor."

"Uh," Londo shrugged, "I hope so. Last time he summoned me here, I was told that I was falling out of favor for dating one of his daughters. Well, more then dating."

Virini laughed. "That was a long time ago Mollari," he pointed out, "I'm sure he will not hold it against you anymore. The Emperor after all is a forgiving person."

Londo shrugged. "As you well know," he commented, "That is not always the case."

Virini laughed some more as he followed Londo to the throne room. The guards that flanked the doors to the throne room opened them, allowing Londo to step into the heavily draped room. On his throne sat Turin, surrounded by his court. In the corner sat Prince Cartagia, who was sitting just so he could peek up the dress of a young lady. Londo rolled his eyes at that.

But, he was not here to keep an eye on wayward boys. Not even one as stupid as Cartagia. Indeed, last time he had seen the boy was when he was a baby. And at that time he had drooled considerably. He was just as impressed now.

He inclined a small bow to the Emperor.

"Ah," Turin said, his fine crest of hair swaying as he bobbed up and down in a nod, "I'm glad you made it Mollari."

"Of course, Your Majesty," Londo replied, "I got here as quick as I got the message. May I inquire as to why you have summoned me here?"

Turin turned to his Prime Minister, the very good and descent Malachi. Prime Minister Malachi was tan skinned, his own crest of hair like the fan of those Earth birds, peacocks. Malachi had always been a good friend of Londos'.

"With the cessation of hostilities between the Humans and the Minbari," Malachi said, hands folded behind his back, "They will be in need of a mediator in their negotiations."

"Which crackpot got that assignment hmm?" Londo asked with a laugh.

"You," Malachi replied.

Londo chuckled a bit more. Then, he actually began to see it. No one else was laughing. What? They actually were considering this? What madness was this?

"But," he said, holding his hands to his side in confusion, "Why me?"

"You know the humans," Malachi shrugged, "You understand how they think. You also have a similar mind set as the Minbari. You understand their pride and dignity. That's what makes you such a great idea for a mediator."


	29. Chapter 3: To Dream of Possible Futures

**Chapter 3: To Dreams of Possible Futures**

Sheridan had fallen asleep. In his bed on his ship. The stress and agony and anguish had built up until he finally had to turn over command to his second as he went to go get some sleep. What dreams pass through the minds of commanders? Are they the same as the ones everyone else dreamed? Did impressions and visions get passed on to them? Was the answers of everything he wanted in those dreams?

_He walked onto a station he had never known or seen before. Someone was supposed to meet him there, but not one was there. Then, a woman came rushing up to him, grabbing the guard at this transfer point and met him in a semi-honor guard._

_He walked in a garden area. He stepped up to a being. This being was in strange robes, which almost looked like a toilet seat for a helmet. This being he knew, and talked to. But, he didn't make sense when he spoke back to him._

_He sat by a fire in a cave. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. A dirty blanket was pulled up around him, keeping out the cold. Opposite him on a rock sat a being with long fingers and high forehead. Talking to him about letting go._

_He walked onto that station he had seen earlier. Only this time, he was accompanied by The One. Their hands were together, their fingers interlaced. And he could strongly feel love between them. _

_He flew in a shuttle, approaching a ship. It was very long, and the back was very tall. It reminded him of a club. And for some reason it invoked the feeling of mythos upon him._

_No, he had never been any of these places. Was this the future? No, it couldn't be. It had to be just the product of dreams._

_"That's where you are wrong Sheridan," a voice, deep and theatrical said beside him, "This is not just the product of dreams."_


	30. Chapter 4: The Wisdom of Technomage

**Chapter 4: The Wisdom of Technomage**

"That's where you are wrong Sheridan," a man, bald, with black robes said, carrying a staff in his right hand, "This is not just the product of dreams."

Sheridan looked around him. He was standing on a disk of metal. Moons and planets circled them. A bubble of atmosphere, more thin then anyone could imagine breathable, and yet strong enough to keep away the vacuum of space, surrounded him. The stars encircled him like a globe.

"Where am I?" he asked, walking slowly to the edge of the disk, "How did I get here?"

"Call it an out of body experience," the man said, "Where you are though, that's a question much more interesting then you might have previously imagined."

"Is this real?" Sheridan asked, stopping at the edge to lean over.

"Real enough that if you keep bending over you will suffocate from lack of oxygen," the man said in a quick motion, "I'd advise against it. Vacuum is a killer."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sheridan straightened his back, "So, who are you?"

"That is a dangerous question," the man replied, standing in place, "One of the two most dangerous ones that can be asked. Who are you? What do you want?"

Sheridan raised an eyebrow and walked up to the man. He decided to ignore the two questions that had been asked. "Fine then," he grunted, "What is your name?"

"My name is Galen," the man said, looking up at Sheridan literally, for he was smaller than he was, "I am a Technomage."

"I've heard of you," Sheridan nodded, the corrected himself, "Your people I mean. People who use technology to create the illusion of magic."

Galen nodded with a smile, "Very good Captain. Then again, any technology advanced enough is nothing but magic."

"What did you mean?" he asked, "When you said those images weren't just the product of dreams?"

Galen's smile disappeared. "That was a possible future," he explained, "One lost when Earth was destroyed."

"Earth wasn't destroyed," Sheridan snorted, stalking away from him, "It's still there. How can you claim to know the future when you don't even know the present."

"It's cities are gone," Galen said after him, "It's people vanquished. It is the same story history keeps repeating. Carthage before Rome. Rome before the barbarians. The barbarians before Christianity. These all were destroyed. Oh yes, their names dominate the footnotes of history, but, that's all they are. In that sense, Earth was very much destroyed."

"What was this future then that was lost?" Sheridan asked, "If it is no longer going to come true."

"Some of it cannot be revoked, no matter what universe you are in," Galen pointed out.

"Give me a synopsis then," Sheridan asked.

"You become captain of an Earth Destroyer," Galen began, "Who was transferred to a space station after the death of the current Earth President at that time. Killed at the behalf of his Vice President who grasped at power. You become a nexus, where all the worlds rally behind when an ancient enemy come out of thier hiding places. You defeat these foes, however, not before you are killed and are brought back to life. You lead an insurrection against the Earth Alliance, driving out the new President. Empire stand and fall your command. You live only twenty more years after that, creating an alliance of all the known races. An alliance that stands from over a thousand years."

"And this all became naught when Earth fell?" Sheridan asked, not sure whether he believed such stories or not.

"Some of it," Galen said, "I will assume much of it happens in some form or another. But, it's not going to be the same. I imagine it will be much harder."

"I can handle challenges," Sheridan shrugged, and with a small smile said, "Who knows. Maybe I'll become Emperor someday."

Galen cocked his head slightly. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. The future has changed. The tides of history are much different than they once were. Beware Sheridan. Some people want nothing more than you dead."

Sheridan frowned. "Will I?"

Galen smiled. "All men die, Sheridan. That's the only thing that is for certain in any future."

Then, Galen was gone, and Sheridan snapped awake on his bed. He blinked around, taking a few seconds to readjust himself to where he really was. Interesting dream. It felt so real. He sat up, and swung his feet over his bed and onto the cold floor.

_I'd better get back to the bridge, _he thought to himself.

As he stood up and walked over to the door, he very clearly heard the words, _Expect me when you see me._

* * *

><p>Thus ended the Second Age of Mankind. The final survivors of humanity went into hiding around the Epsilon System. There, with the protection of the Minbari, they begin to rebuild. Years will pass, and many hardships followed. But, five years afterwards, the Babylon Project began, massive battlestations constructed with the help of the Centauri and Narn, in an effort to prevent another such holocaust from happening. Ten years later, the last of the Babylon Stations went online. The name of the place: Babylon 5.<p>

To be Continued...


	31. Behind the Scenes

**Behind the Scenes**

It was mid-2007 when I first became acquainted with the _Babylon 5_ universe. I had just graduated high school and my religious obligations were not to come for over half a year. So, I was flipping through channels, looking for something to watch, and I came across a scene from _Babylon 5_ which I watched for a minute or so. The scene involved what looked like a throne room and an emperor, which I could tell by the silk white uniform he wore. There was an alien in the room, one with brown reddish-skin and black dots. The scene was very short of which I saw, but it involved the emperor being stabbed in a room behind his throne. I thought to myself, _Not Star Trek, Star Wars and it doesn't look like the Battlestar Galactica my parents have mentioned to me. So, I think I'll switch to something else._

It wouldn't be until mid-2010, fresh from a religious mission that I finally saw the series. On my mission, me and another person had been talking about Star Trek, and he made mention to the other Star Trek spin-offs. And not just the Original and TNG. So, when I got home, I watched the entire franchise. But, as I was wrapping up _Enterprise_, a thought came to mind. For so many years I had been telling people that Star Wars was the best sci-fi show ever. Something I still believe.

But, how can I really say that when my only real experience was with Star Trek, Star Wars and a tiny sprinkling of BSG? How can I say it if I wasn't willing to check out what else was out there? Thus began a search on Wikipedia in which I went looking for other Sci-Fi shows. And at top of the list was _Andromeda_ and _Babylon 5_.

So, in the summer of 2010, I first watched Babylon 5. Now, while I'll admit, the order of episodes was a tiny off on Netflix at the time (they had _the Gathering_ after _Midnight on the Firing Line_) I was at once enraptured by this series on a space station. I went out immediately and bought the entire series. A mistake in some cases, such as you knew certain characters would live up to a certain series just by looking at the slipcover for the seasons. But, within two weeks I had seen the entire series.

I watched in stunned disbelief as _EarthForce One_ blew up. I was shock by the revelation of Sinclair being Valen. I mistrusted this starship captain that took over after Sinclair but grew to admire him. I watched with horror as asteroids were shot into Narn. I was stunned by the reappearance of Anna Sheridan. I was nearly convinced in the Shadow cause and left bewildered at the Vorlon onslaught against anyone touched by the Shadows. I was saddened by the death of Marcus. And I was heartbroken as Londo fell into darkness as he gained Imperial power and was brought to tears by the death of Sheridan.

Since that time, I have watched the series four times all the way through and am on my last couple movies on my fifth run. But, what inspired this fan fiction? Early this year, as I was searching for _Babylon 5_ fanfiction I came across _A Dark, Distorted Mirror_. The series point of divergence was another pilot was taken on board. Not Sinclair. Thus, the Minbari never knew about humanity sharing souls with them. Thus, Earth was destroyed. And what would transpire after that.

While it helped inspire ideas for the Alternative Universe, that's all. But, it planted an idea in my head. Why not write a story about what would happen if Earth lost the Earth-Minbari War?

The story was helped a great deal by the booklet provided for the _Babylon 5_ movies. You will note how this story is the only one to be broken into parts and each part is named after a movie. That's why.

The booklet also helped inspire the plotline of the story. Each page has a strip on it. And this strip shows clips of the episodes on each disc. In the case of the Movie set, it shows clips from the movie. These clips each are made into a chapter. Say what you will, that it's a cheat or what not, but I let the reviews of the story speak for themselves.

However, I also used the clips on the discs to help mold the story. Otherwise, I would have probably started with Sinclair and Garibaldi on Io, since the first clip is of those two in Down Below. In fact, my decision to have Delenn being born as the Human-Minbari hybrid was inspired by the first clip on _the Gathering_ disc. It shows her in her Minbari-Human hybrid. It also helped inspire the idea of her and "The One" seeing each other in dreams.

But, obviously it could not have inspired every part of the story. And some, such as the Cartagia-Vir friendship could never have been conceived if that was the only way I decided to make the story. No, sometimes I just ended up being simple irony. Or simply, I really hated something didn't happen the way I would have liked. Like the Lyta and Zack relationship. I would have loved for those two to hook up. And there was a lot of potential for such a storyline. This opened the possibility. Now, while I may be posting _The Coming of Shadows,_ I won't give anything away for those who haven't read it yet, so, you'll just have to read for more.

Here are some of the more fun or more interesting facts of the Alternative universe. Why I choose to go the route I did and so forth.

The link between "the One" is iconic to the link between the real life Sheridan and Delenn. I wanted there to be some link already between the human and Minbari and that it would color their relationship further down the line.

Sinclair and Garibaldi knowing each other on Io during the war plays off the real life friendship between the two characters. (Also the clip on the page does a lot as well, lol). I choose Io since Io was one of those colonies that got a lot of rep but never got shown. Gave it some screen time.

The Vir and Cartagia relationship is partly ironic on my part. Wouldn't it be hilarious if Vir, who killed Cartagia in the Prime universe, was actually friends with him in this alternate universe? If you haven't read the other two books yet, it does pay off in the future! We also know that Vir had had problems with his family. Played off that a bit.

Now, one of my more favorite story-lines. Lyta and Zack. While my introduction of Lyta is _the_ reason I gave the series a "M" rating, (I mean, come on, she get's mentally raped by Bester!) I really think that Lyta and Zack Allen should have hooked up. I hated the relationship between Byron and Lyta because Zack was around and I feel that Zack deserved Lyta more than Byron did. (But, that didn't stop me from getting Byron in there) And no, I do not believe Zack and Lyta would have consummated the relationship before he is killed on Mars.

One thing I would have liked would have been the Centauri getting involved in the Earth-Minbari War. Sure, they wouldn't have gotten directly involved, but, I think that Emperor Turhan (spelled Turin in the story for reasons of spelling it like it sounds) giving them Epsilon 3 as a safe-zone would have been possible. That's one reason I made the Cenaturi Republic so much larger and stronger in the story was for that reason alone.

And, if you are going to include Epsilon 3, can't leave Zathras out of it!

The space station in Epsilon System is _Babylon 4_. Why it's there and being used as a training base for the Rangers will be explained further on in the series.

The whole reason of having G'Kar in the sewers and fighting them down below was to give him an eye infection. And to explain why Stephan would be working on his eye in the booklet!

Now...about Sheridan. Sheridan in the series explains his victory against the _Black Star_ was nothing fancy, but he defeated the Minbari through luck and use of his mind. However, in the movie _In the Beginning_, it's shown as an act of desperation. I felt robbed of one of the highlights of Sheridan's career! So, why not only give him a victory, but also to make it a booming victory!

And then the Battle of the Line and the Fall of Mars. Susan's brother Ganya did get killed during the ambush of the asteroid field that made Sheridan famous. However, why not kill him during the Battle of the Line? And, I never saw every soldier holding their own at the Battle of the Line. I could plausibly see many running. Sheridan I also saw being ordered away. Someone would need to protect the remnants of humanity.

And the only way to have Earth be destroyed was for the Minbari to ignore Sinclair's broken down ship. Otherwise, they would have had to kill Sinclair or take him on board and learn what they learned beforehand in the Prime universe. And the whole point of the series was to destroy Earth.

Mars got passed by before. I had no intentions of passing up the great chance to have a ground and space battle. Also, it should be noted that in this Universe, the Minbari had two fleets. The larger one hit Earth, while the smaller waited until jumping towards Mars after Earth was finished. I also decided to place a portion of the Earth Alliance Fleet around Mars to protect it. So, in fact, not every ship was defending Earth. Allowing greater chances for ships to escape.

Thank you all for reading _In the Beginning_.


End file.
